


Lost Redemption

by mrssnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Vampire Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssnape/pseuds/mrssnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione can't stand the pompous band leader Draco Malfoy, yet something about him and his mysterious ways is irking her. It was fate that brought them together, and now something evil wants to rip them apart. The answer might be closer than they think, and it's deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was You

The night was icy.

Hermione Granger pulled her jacket closer to her chest, lower lip jutting out in a shaky reprieve from the warmth of the car heater she'd just left. She headed towards the slippery steps and knocked on the large oak door of her friend's door. She didn't know why she'd agreed to go to a Green Snake concert starring "the" Draco Malfoy of all places. He was not her idea of a good Friday night.

"Hey Hermione!" Violet shrieked happily. She donned a Draco Malfoy hoodie with Mardi Gras beads that had pictures of his face all over them. Hermione inwardly winced at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Hey Vi...ready to go? I wanna get an early start 'cause of traffic and everything." She shivered as she turned and watched the road as the beginning of rain began to fall. Her eyes narrowed as she thought she saw something in the distance. Shaking her head, she sighed and followed her energetic friend through the rain and into the passenger seat. She climbed into her car and began the long trek to the amphitheater.

"I forgot to tell you!" Violet shrieked. "I got a backstage pass!" She thrust it in Hermione's face. She swerved and the car in the lane next to her honked.

"Dammit Vi!" Hermione shouted and grabbed the pass from her and stuffed it in the side of her car door. "You want to get there in one piece don't you? We almost got side swiped!" She sighed, heart racing a mile a minute. They finally arrived in the allotted space and once again she had to leave the comfort for her warm car. Hermione shivered and crossed her arms across her chest tightly, shaking.

She looked up and thought she saw her friend's idol, but it was such a quick glance she couldn't be sure. From what she saw, she observed that he looked a lot harder in the face than she'd seen in the dozens of photos Violet showed her. This look she saw was intense and rough. She didn't know if it was just her eyes or the lighting, but his eyes didn't look like 'crystal water' that she'd been explained to. His eyes were so dark and black that it seemed like his pupil consumed the whole of his iris. This time, her shivering had nothing to do with the bitter cold that sliced the air like a knife.

"Okay you - come on back. Oh, and Malfoy says to bring your friend too," a guard huffed. Violet turned and beamed at her. Hermione held her hands up and shook her head, taking a few steps back.

"No, that's okay, really. Violet, this is your moment with him." She insisted. Hermione didn't know why, but the look he gave her really put her off.

"His orders," the guard grunted and took both of them to a long bus. She had to admit that the warmth of the bus was a welcome comfort. The guard took them to the door and knocked. When Draco opened it, Hermione was shocked once again.

The hard look he once had was gone and he was now the guy she'd seen in pictures. His hair was a pale blonde, styled perfectly around his blue eyes. Now that she saw them up close, she'd realized that she was envious of those eyes - her's were just a plain brown. Hermione noticed those blue eyes continually on her. That of course, made her feel uneasy. She looked at him and smiled awkwardly, shifting her friend towards him in defense.

Violet was – as she predicted – acting like a total fangirl. She was staring in awe at this amazing creature that stood before her. Hermione never mentioned it to Violet, but she never understood the lure some women had for this man. She was actually one of those people who had just assumed, do to lack of better judgment, he was gay. He wasn't ugly by any means, but Hermione didn't find him handsome either. She was taken from her reverie when his eyes were on her more. She froze and swallowed hard.

"Hello Hermione." He said in a cool, honey-like voice. She stared at him and couldn't help but find it appealing.

"Hello." She said slowly. His eyes twinkled at her, still allured by her. They all took a seat on the couch and Hermione finally began to look at her surroundings. The walls were covered in red velvet and all the furniture was black. She blinked, not expecting this from someone like Draco Malfoy. She noticed that a few posters for old horror movies lined the walls. She shuddered at the fact that his perceived public identity was so different from the one she saw.

"So tell me," he put his elbows on his knees as he leaned towards them, never taking his eyes off Hermione. "Where are you...two from?" He spared a less than enthusiastic glance at Violet, who seemed too dazed to notice. Hermione found her friend's dumbfounded act completely ridiculous and a disgrace. She rolled her eyes and looked at him, a little less intimidated.

"She's from here and I'm from there..."

"And what's...there?" He asked, an amused smile etched across his face.

"Texas." She admitted, begrudgingly. Since when did this guy have to know her life story? And why did she feel compelled to give it to him? "But I moved here to Seattle 'cause my uncle lives here."

"Why?" He asked, offering them beverages and a tray of assorted meats and cheeses. Hermione saw Draco turn his nose at them for a millisecond, as if he were disgusted to even have them near him.

"Her parents live in Texas. They are getting a divorce and Hermione didn't want to be there while they fought so her uncle offered her his house. He's the police chief of the county." Violet finally blurted, looking at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione's eyes slid over to her friend in annoyance. Of course Violet picks now to be the world's biggest chatterbox. Hermione was no longer in the mood for pleasantries.

"Yes." She grumbled, sinking into her chair.

Draco stared at both of them, bemused. "I take it you two are close then?" He held a long, pale finger between them, moving it back and forth between Violet and Hermione. Violet beamed and nodded, pulling Hermione closer.

"She's my vest best friend!"

Draco blinked. "Vest?"

Violet nodded, becoming comfortable and animated now. "It's a term we came up with. It's a compilation of best and very!"

Hermione inwardly groaned. She had no attraction whatsoever for this guy, but it was still embarrassing to be splayed to perfectly random strangers, especially this one - he rubbed her the wrong way. She crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner, praying this strange practice of torture would be over. Draco looked amused, the laugh lines in his face creasing slightly. "We better get going." She grunted, uncrossing her arms and getting to her feet. She was annoyed with his look of complete amusement at her discomfort.

"You don't have to," he said with a stretch across his chair. Hermione caught a pale line of skin from the lifting of his shirt. She realized that Violet must've saw it too, since she felt her friend's breath literally escape her lungs.

"It's seven twenty seven and your show starts at seven thirty." She reminded him, slightly annoyed. He blew hair away from his face casually. Hermione noticed his eyes had began to get darker, almost that black shade again. She blinked at him but shook it off.

"I suppose so." He nodded. The guard began to take them away but Draco stopped Hermione. "Wait a second," he said, breath cold and sweet on her face. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

My feet halted at the hard ground as I felt an icy hand on my shoulder. Despite my three layers and jacket, the sheer glacial feel of it made my whole body tremor. _Wait a second_ , he had said. _I need to talk to you_. My eyes widened for a brief moment as they fell onto Violet. She was already being taken to our seats by the massive bodyguard. Either she was too afraid of his size and rough tone to defy him, or she truly was oblivious. Personally? I chose the latter. My whole shoulder became numb with cold as I slowly turned around to face him again.

"You know you should really check yourself out for circulation problems." I rubbed the area of my shoulder and neck to get the blood flow back. His eyes seemed to darken even further as the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. I wasn't even sure if it was voluntary, the way his eyes continued to bore into the depths of me, but I had to look away from him.

"Bad circulation." He repeated, eyes still on me. I shuddered and slowly began to walk backwards. "Come," he said quickly. Before I knew it, his hands were on me again and he was leading me back to the bus. I began to panic. _What the hell?_

"No really," I answered breathlessly, spinning quickly to slide out of his grasp, but he was quicker. In one fluid, almost catlike reflex, he caught me again. My heart was racing out of control then, and by instinct I knew that he could hear it as well. His grip loosened as he swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I apologize Hermione. My mind wasn't in the right place at that moment. Please accept my apologies." He gasped, finally releasing me. I stared at him as I began to rub my upper arms. He really had grabbed me pretty hard. "Again, I'm sorry." He called out.

I merely nodded my head as I hurried into the stadium where Violet, finally not in the midst of the wonderful Draco Malfoy, was looking around confusedly for me. When our eyes met, she smiled and waved me over.

"Aren't these seats awesome? It's almost like you can see the pupils of his eyes!" She shrieked.

 _Okay...didn't we just sit with him for twenty minutes on the bus?_ I smiled, hardly enthusiastic, and turned my attention to the front stage. Musical instruments were set up along the back portion, huge lights were hanging from the ceiling, swooping down and ready to shine at any given moment. I felt warmer than I had outside, so I slipped out of my jacket and second sweater, now only wearing a form fitting grey top.

The massive lights dimmed and I winced as every female around me began to scream, reaching their arms out desperately towards the empty stage - desiring, expecting. A shiver was sent straight up and down my spine as I realized Draco had the same look in his face for me.

My attention was diverted to the stage once more as Draco walked (more like strutted in my opinion) onto the stage. He greeted his fans in a loving manner, his Southern accent drawling thick. I frowned, trying to remember if his accent was always there. I hadn't noticed it before...he almost sounded like someone from an older century when he apologized to me. Had I been so pumped up on fear and adrenaline that I didn't take notice? Yes, that must've been it. As much as I disliked this man, I couldn't help but find his accent, the way he touched his dimples when he got embarrassed, or the gentle way he slipped his fingers around of the microphone stand endearing and almost...sexy?

I tried to shake this extreme feeling of revulsion, pleasure, fear, and complete nausea out of my head. As I watched him sit on a stool in the middle of the stage singing some slow ballad that made me want to listen and strangle him at the same time, I became angry. Not at myself for allowing these thoughts to skip through my head, but at him for making my head spin around in circles. The way his breath, chill as icicles, both froze and irritated me, but at the same time I didn't care. _How dare he think he can do these things to torture my very mind!_

Deciding on a whim, I knew I needed to go back to him and give him a little piece of my mind. I know most would think I'm a complete nutcase, going back to a man that nearly assaulted me, but I didn't care. I couldn't let him get away with this - not in my justified mind anyway.

Now the main problem was this - hhow in the heck was I going to get back to see him with a; Violet right beside me and b; without mister Amazon Bodyguard himself coming and giving me a free airborne ticket to Timbuktu.

I placed a finger on my chin and thought, I knew my eyes must've been sliding back and forth anxiously, since a spotlight suddenly shone on me, bright as the mid-day sun. I held my hand up to my face and blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the intense light. I could see the other women around me smiling, wagging their fingers at me in disapproval.

What _the hell did I do?_ I looked forward and noticed those dark eyes staring at me again. I let out a little sigh as I watched him gracefully squat down and hop off the stage with impeccable timing. He approached me with three long strides and smiled as others squealed and made hasty attempts to touch him.

"I see we have a distracted member of the audience here," he told everyone around us. I groaned silently at his booming voice in the microphone. It didn't sound as velvety smooth, or as soft and slow as it had been when in the bus with Violet and I. The audience hemmed and hawed at me, looking delighted and grateful for making their wonderful man come closer. "Is my show not entertaining enough for you darlin'?" The last word, the most Southern one seemed forced in some way. I rose my eyes and stared into those black eyes, suddenly not afraid.

"Sorry, must have my mind on something else." I mumbled, trying to piss him off on purpose. As soon as I looked into his face, I knew it worked. His blue eyes didn't contain the serene quality they did at the beginning of the show. Now they were black with a slight hint of the blue they once were. I shivered as I realized they were smoldering. I thought I could hear him growl with disapproval and leapt on the stage again, announcing an intermission. I grinned when I realized I'd ruffled his feathers a little bit.

"I can't believe you got that close to him and you basically said that you weren't paying attention to his show!" Violet looked at me like I had performed one of the seven deadly sins. I sighed and didn't want to deal with her crazy fan girl antics now.

"I know." I said in a monotone, knowing this would calm her if I completely shamed myself to the pits of hell. "I shouldn't have done that. I guess I was so...caught up in his beauty." I forced out, feeling like the words were fire in my throat. She seemed satisfied with this and took off to get a drink or a million shirts...something like that.

I sat in my seat trying to think of a way to get past the security. My eyes floated up to the stage once more and my breath sharpened. I noticed Draco talking to someone between the long curtains that hung on either side of the stage. He never took his eyes off me as he spoke to a man that seemed to be nodding in agreement with him. His eyes now were back to the lighter, friendlier shade of blue. This perplexed me. Contacts maybe? No. I saw them change in front of my own eyes. Maybe I was hallucinating. Sure...it's not like that hasn't happened to me before.

Anyone that knows me realized I am in no way, shape, or form graceful and agile. If you want me to make it until morning, do not put me in a room with furniture. I will hurt myself and anything around me. I had two left feet...in sneakers too big for my feet...with the laces untied. Most had told me that it was an endearing quality of mine, that it belonged in the 'Hermione's Vault of Quirkiness' but of course I had to disagree. I found it to be the most annoying thing about myself. I was always the awkward girl that no one wanted to talk to - who had a lifetime of experiences but no one to share them with. I was more than lucky to have met my best friend Violet when I moved from Texas to Seattle.

I knew it was going to be a huge change, but I needed it. My parents had been fighting so much that it grew to almost be a comfort to me. So much so that if they were acting polite to one another I wanted to scream at them to fight, so I knew they wouldn't have to put on this façade of happiness.

My uncle Glenn graciously offered to let me live with him to finish out my high school education.

After this I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm only seventeen. I think about this in two ways. The first one is yes, I'm only seventeen - I still have time to weigh my options and see what else is out there. Then on the other hand, I'm positively freaking out, thinking that I only have one year to think of what I want to do with the rest of my life before college.

I've always wanted to go to college in Washington. I love the heat and the never-endless sunshine of California, but when I visited Glenn back when I was about thirteen, I immediately fell in love with it. The quaintness of it was incredible. My thoughts were interrupted by the change of the lighting. I hadn't even noticed Violet's return with a drink and about fifty pounds of Green Snake merchandise. I grunted and tried to move my glance elsewhere. Seeing his face so close once more was making me ill.

The show droned on from that point forward. I was over him and I think he had given up on getting my attention.

Good.

All's well that ends well, right?

People began to stand and depart when Draco began introducing the band. Clearly those people held no interest for them. I turned to Violet and noticed she was still completely star struck by her idol, clutching her items tight to her chest. I sighed and was about to physically help her to her feet when there was a hard tap on my shoulder. I whirled around and noticed the same security guard that nearly steam rolled Violet away from me either was standing in front of me. Now that I had a better look at him I realized he'd also been the man Draco was talking to through the curtains. "Draco wants you backstage Miss." He said roughly.

"What? Why?" I asked, incredulously.

He merely shrugged. "Just goin' by what he told me."

I crossed my arms and stared at him defiantly. _Am I feeling really brave or really stupid at this moment?_ I couldn't decide. "What if I don't want to?"

He chuckled heartily, reminding me of Snuffy from Sesame Street. "He told me you'd be difficult." His humor seemed to disappear. "Well...he said that if you didn't he'd have to come out and fetch you himself. And trust me m'am, you don't want that. He's mighty persistent." He chuckled again, eyes twinkling.

I stared at him in confusion and a borderline disgust. How could this man smile and have twinkling eyes when thinking about this jerk called Draco Malfoy? Who did he think he was? God's gift to mankind? Well no. I wasn't going to go! Okay, maybe I was. I felt arms take me to the back as I watched Violet, who had a confused look on her face. I was led back to the black and red tour bus and taken inside. I was shivering from my lack of clothes and as I stepped into the bus, he seemed to notice it too.

His eyes gleamed happily at me in a thin cotton shirt. I shivered again and crossed my arms on my chest, giving him a death glare. "What do you want?" I nearly complained - whined. He just smiled again, a crooked one. Even I had to admit that a sight like that was pretty dazzling, even for mister pompous over here.

"Please," he offered a chair to me. "Have a seat." I was so freezing that I relented. I plopped down and rubbed my arms. "I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for and I'm sure I frightened you."

Oh yeah. Most definitely NOT that Southern accent I heard on the stage just a few moments earlier. I blinked at him. "What's up with the changing of accents?"

He cleared his throat, face smooth and completely unreadable. "So...how did you like the concert?" His voice was timid; on edge. I knew he was avoiding the question I asked him. Maybe he was worried I'd blow his cover? I stared at him in confusion until I realized I was being shaken. Slow and steady movements, like tires on pavement...I spun around and looked out the windows. Sure enough, the venue that I was just safely at before was getting smaller and smaller. I turned back and looked at him, completely horrified now. Maybe if I was nice to him he wouldn't do anything? I couldn't be sure. I'd never been around someone so unreadable or unpredictable in my life.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, raising my fist to pound on the window. Within a second, his cold hand closed over mine and I could feel the control and force as he smiled once more.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm taking you home. I promise. Your friend has been told that you caught up with someone and would like to stay for a bit. She is driving the car home so you and I can have a little time to chat." His smile was impenetrable. His icy breath against my flushed cheek made me pause, take a deep breath, and assess where I was at the current time. I looked into his eyes again, his long, pale fingers still clasped firmly around my wrist.

"How can I trust you?" I asked, watching for any form of deception in his eyes or face. "Everything that I've seen about you is a lie. Or just weird."

His smirk was amused. "What do you mean by that, Hermione?"

Suddenly I felt foolish. "Apparently you're supposed to have this Southern accent and you do with everyone else but me. Then your eyes do this weird...black...thing. You're freezing all the time..." I hammered off the reasons, most likely sounding like a certified nut job. He merely smiled as I felt the bus slow to a stop. We couldn't be at my house already. Draco took one long stride towards the door and opened it. I peered out in wonder at my uncle's house, porch light on and everything. I'm sure he was waiting up for me, he was a policeman and couldn't take any chances on his only niece.

"Have a nice night, Hermione, and pleasant dreams." He offered a contemptuous, smug smile as I stumbled forward and off the bus, completely baffled.

* * *

_I was walking up a long corridor, all of my senses amplified almost to the point that my eardrums were going to burst. My arms extended on either side of me as I realized I was touching both sides of the wall. Why hadn't I noticed the room was so narrow before? And why hadn't I noticed that they were covered in red velvet? My breathing escalated as I ran forward, trying to find a way out of this corridor. I didn't like being in here - something wasn't right about it. Suddenly I ran into a freezing block of ice. I screamed and looked up, terrified. Looking at me was Draco, a smile draped across his face like a blanket. I stood there, unable to move or scream, captivated by his menacing black eyes. His lips stretched over his teeth then, creating a real smile. He grabbed my shoulders and slowly began to lower his face towards me. I didn't know what he was doing, but I didn't want him to stop either. I could feel his lips brush my cheekbones, nibbling slightly on my jaw then ear. I could feel his ice cold breath in the shell of my ear, then a small growl of pleasure. A chill shot down my spine as I stood there, frozen in my place. With a fierce amount of grace, he turned me around and pressed me against the wall. And then, with a heart-stopping smile, he swooped down and bit my neck. It was only then when I remembered how to scream._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I'm pretty sure I'd been screaming but there was no way to be certain. Panting hard, I pressed a hand to my chest and felt my heart fluttering harder than a washing machine. "Oh God." I whispered to no one in particular, relieved that it'd only been a dream. Slowly sliding out of bed, I padded down across the hall to the bathroom, where I splashed my face with water. The cold linoleum felt good against my warm feet. Gripping the basin with both my hands, I took a glance into the mirror and realized I truly looked like death warmed over. The second I was about to climb into the shower, my 'friend' Kaleb came over and knocked on the door.

"Jesus Hermione," he said in surprise when I opened my bedroom door. "You look sick."

"Thank you Kaleb...what do you want right now? I'm kinda in the middle of something..." I said, showing him the wad of clothes in my hands. He looked at me and grinned dubiously.

"How about I help you with that?" He asked, eyes alight with pleasure.

I pushed past him and stepped over the threshold in the bathroom.

My relationship with Kaleb was difficult to say the least. We both really liked each other. Well, loved pretty much. I've known him since I was about two years old; our mothers were best friends, typical story if you ask me. Everyone knew were were close, so it came to no surprise to anyone when we began dating. Our relationship blossomed into a partnership last year when he moved to Seattle. As much as I love him, I've always known that having sex with him was the first mistake I'd made with Kaleb. Not that I don't enjoy it, I do, and I love knowing that I can satisfy his immediate needs so easily...but sometimes I get concerned with the idea of Kaleb only wanting me for my body. He says over and over that it isn't true, but I've been trying to wean him off me, to prove my method.

"No Kaleb." I sighed and shook my head. "Not right now."

"Awww, c'mon H," he complained and put his hands on my hips, squeezing them gently. "You know you want to."

"Did you come all the way over here to bug me for sex?" I snapped. "'Cause that sure is what it sounds like."

He ignored my comment and pressed his lips lightly against my neck. I shuddered, remembering the dream I had before he'd come. Draco's lips brushing my skin so carefully, then the bite. Kaleb grinned against me, taking my shudder as a sign of my own pleasure.

"No," he finally said. "I came over to tell you how beautiful you look. Sex with you would just be the icing on the cake." He smiled the crooked grin I'd known for as long as I could remember.

I relented. Smiling back at him, I nodded and let him gently press me against the wall of the bathroom. My anticipation grew as his rough but gentle hands caressed my collarbone and my throat. I cocked my head to the side and pressed it against the wall, letting myself get washed away with Kaleb's extreme touch. My eyes closed as I heard the gentle sucking of his mouth against my flesh, the sound of a belt buckle clacking lightly, and the zipper of Kaleb's jeans flowing downwards. His hands caressed my shoulders once more and a hand snaked down to the tie on my robe. It pulled open and fell from my shoulders onto the floor.

I could hear Kaleb's low moans of anticipation as his arms reached for me and pulled me close to him. "You're so beautiful Hermione. It almost hurts me to look at you." He whispered, running his fingertips along my spine and backside. I felt my body blush all over as I nibbled at his neck. When he finished, he beamed at me and began to get dressed. I sighed.

* * *

The days began to get shorter, the distant sounds of the children playing during the summer days soon faded away. There wasn't much difference between the seasons in Seattle I'd realized shortly after arriving there. It was either cold and rainy, or just cold period. I buttoned my parka to meet Kaleb at the bay for some studying time. Why he wanted to do it there was beyond me but I went with it anyway.

Stepping into the chill from a warm heater was never pleasant and something I don't believe I'll ever get used to. Walking along the path, I noticed a coated figure in the distance. Thinking it was Kaleb, I hurriedly walked to him. The figure spun around and I froze in my spot, inches away from him.

"Hello Hermione," Draco smiled. "Long time no see?" The tone of his voice made me realize he'd know all along that I was walking towards him. I couldn't move or breathe. I just stood there like I had in my dream - completely paralyzed.

His smile was amused as he watched me. "You know, it isn't polite to not answer someone when they are speaking to you. Am I in need of giving you a lesson in manners?"

"How...how did you find me?" I finally managed. Staring into his pale face with those dark eyes fully reminded me how dangerous this situation would get.

"I have my ways." He said simply. Draco's head turned west and he sighed. "I really should be going now, Kaleb's on his way...just beyond that tree there." He cocked his head lazily towards some shrubbery and a few trees. Sure enough, I could vaguely see Kaleb's form walking along the path. I turned back to look at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you know that, who he was or his name?" I asked, feeling like I was asking the same questions over and over. In some ways, I felt like the student and he was a teacher, slowly weaving teachings into me but without realizing the profound effect they gave. I stared up at him, into those eyes and was aching for more information, begging him to give me anything...any piece that could lead me further into the investigation of him.

His lips curved into another smile. "Like I said before Hermione..." he leaned in closer. "I have my ways."

I looked away and shivered, his breath even colder than the air around us. His smile continued to glow through the low clouds that hung around the sky. He finally looked up and sighed softly, as if he were slightly troubled. "You better tell him to take you home before long. There's going to be a huge snowstorm and I don't want you to get caught in the middle of it. I don't feel like coming out here and stealing you." He winked and I admit, I almost felt my knees shake a little. "Even though I'm completely positive that you'd have a much better time with me than this Kaleb kid. He's pretty selfish...not giving you what you want, correct?"

The only way I remembered to close my mouth was the freezing air hitting my throat and making it dry. "What...how...no!" I squeaked, voice cracking. "You need to go away! Right now!" I demanded, spinning him around and trying to push him towards the parking lot where I assumed his car...or UFO was parked.

"You're quite amusing Hermione..." Draco said as he walked. He was slightly leaned back on my hands with his own shoved in the pockets of his jacket. "I might have to keep you around for a while." He spun around and I lost my balance and slammed my face into his chest.

"Ugh!" I cried and rubbed my nose. "You're like a sack of sand!"

He smiled happily once more. "You'd be surprised...very surprised." His smile faded as he held a hand to his neck, rubbing it for a brief moment. The collar of his jacket slid over and I noticed two small red dots on his neck, across from each other and perfectly lined up. His eyes met with mine and he stared at me for a brief moment, then gave a small nod. "Have a good day, Hermione." He said as he turned and slowly walked away.

I stood in the cold, eyes wide as I watched him. I didn't even budge when I felt Kaleb shake me gently. I was rooted in my place, as I always was when Draco Malfoy was around me.

* * *

I didn't know why I let Draco get under my skin so much. Just the way he always seemed so condescending toward me, like I was his pet and I'd done a cute or new trick. Kaleb asked me who the guy was talking to me but I was vague. The last thing I wanted was Violet finding out that I'd met and talked with Draco alone at a beach without her. I wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of my life.

I should have known better than to be surprised when a massive snow storm hit since Draco had told me about it, but for some reason I was shocked that yet again, one of his predictions had come true. Then, naturally my mind began to wander. What if I was just another one of Draco's so called premonitions? Like he had a feeling he needed to be around me for...something. That first night when he took me away from Violet, I could have sworn his eyes were trying to tell me more. It was as though he purposely sought me out; I was the needle in the haystack.

As usual, it was a cold and rainy Saturday morning. My homework had been finished since last night and there was nothing to do. I made myself a bowl of cereal and plopped down in front of the computer to chat with some of my buddies back home. I enjoyed life here, but at the same time, I missed my friends like crazy.

Suddenly I felt the need to sidetrack. I thought about Draco and the strange marks on his neck. It looked like a horrible snake bite by the looks of it but...no, I just knew deep down that he wasn't bitten by an animal. It looked too gruesome and inhumane to be something of this world. I shivered and put my cereal on the desk, curling into my chair for warmth. I brought up my Internet Explorer window and gasped when I saw the front page of Yahoo.

_MASSIVE ANIMAL ATTACK THAT KILLED DOZENS HAS RETURNED._

My eyes narrowed as I scrolled down the page.

_Sources report that the rabid animal who took the lives of fifty citizens three and a half years ago is roaming the streets of Seattle once more. Police are unable to identify the species of the creature, however the bites on the victims are most similar to those of a snake or large spider. This animal has taken the lives of each human that as fallen into its path with the exception of one. There has been one known survivor of the initial attack, however the patient was treated for an hour before he or she left the hospital without authorization. We have no update on this patient or their whereabouts since the epidemic._

_Symptoms include high fever, vomiting, shakes, hallucinations, burning sensations on the body at the slightest human touch, and in all but one case, death. Please exercise extreme caution when going around the city, the police ask that you never go alone and keep pepper spray or any kind of defensive weapon on your person. The information we have gathered is simple; this animal is extremely dangerous and should be euthanized as soon as possible._

One survivor.

My arm jerked quickly, causing my spoon to clatter against my milk bowl and onto the wooden floor. I couldn't even find the strength to pick it up off the ground; I was just too shocked. Was Draco trying to tell me something? Did he sense my apprehension? Why did he all of a sudden itch his neck at the same time I was curious? All of these thoughts in my head triggered a long line of thinking to myself.

I was sure was sitting there for an hour, going over every single thing I'd experienced with Draco to see if there were any giveaways as to what was going on. I couldn't allow myself to dwell on this anymore. Even though my homework was finished, I wandered to my bed and pulled out my books anyway. Studying was busy work, and it soothed my frayed nerves quickly. I lifted my history book from my bag and cracked it open. The chapters began to blur together until I rubbed my eyes and looked down.

_Chapter 32: Folklore_

Vampires. I ripped my eyes away from it with a chuckle escaping my lips. Not because I thought it was funny, but it was just too unbelievable to fathom.

"No way." I snorted, still staring at the book fifteen minutes later. "Impossible. Vampires don't exist. Not in Seattle, not in the world!" Even though I told this to myself repeatedly, I began to think of Draco's extremely pale and icy skin, his abnormally graceful movements, the color of his black eyes and how they transformed back into blue like he was some sort of...

The phone in the kitchen rung and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The book went flying across the room, knocking over my lamp in the process. I clutched my chest as I tried to breathe through my nose and out my mouth - it wasn't working. I hurried over to the phone and answered it with a shaky voice. "Hello?"

"Hermione," my uncle obviously breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're home. Listen...I don't know if you heard the latest on this rabid animal that's lose around Seattle."

"Yeah, I just got finished reading an article on it. What do you think it is?"

I heard him sigh loudly over the phone. It was obvious that the he wished he knew. "We're not sure yet. We have some leads but this is going to be too much just for the police to handle. We're going to have to bring specialists into this, people that can possibly study this thing's habits, of what we know anyway, to see if there's a way to track it down. I just wanted to call and ask you to please not go outside the house by yourself..."

I smiled softly. "I know. That and this snow storm isn't letting up at all. Anyone would be crazy to want to go outside today."

"Good...just keep that in mind. Love you."

I hesitated. "Is..."I sighed softly. "Is it as bad as last time?"

He seemed shocked that I had known the history. It took him a moment to reply - I could tell he was worried about what to tell me.

"Just tell me the truth Bompy." I knew that I could get him to spill with the usage of his nickname. It was rotten but I needed answers. "I just want to know what I'm up aga...what to look for."

"It's worse this time. They've already have a death rate in the hundreds." He said softly. I felt the breath leave my very lungs.

I swallowed hard, scared for the safety of my uncle now, and everyone in Seattle. "Be careful," I choked out. "I...love you."

"Love you too. See ya." I hung up the phone, calmed by the voice of my overprotective uncle, glad he was still okay and not slain by some horrible monster or animal...or both.

Even when my parents were still married, I never had the father figure as much as I'd have liked to. My dad was often working and it was just me and my mom for days at a time. I remember being around eight or nine and being terrified that my Dad would be gone so long that I'd forget what he looked like.

Two days later, my father gave my mother the papers for a divorce. I blamed myself for a long time; and I guess in some ways I still do. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't really expected by either of my parents. Maybe if I had arrived a couple years down the road, things would've been different. If they had time to get to know one another before they went gallivanting into marriage because of my mother's pregnancy then maybe they would've had a more solid foundation to rest their heads on. I later found out that the reason for the divorce was not because of me, but because of my father's sexuality.

I slowly returned to my room, began to pick up my book, and gathered the broken pieces of my lamp into the trash can when there was a rap on my window. I jumped yet AGAIN and glanced over. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I saw Draco's face smiling back at me, in that same patronizing way. I swallowed hard and came over, opening the window with much apprehension. A cold gust of wind hit me and I shivered, hurrying to close it again after he was inside.

"Thank you," he said, wiping snow off his trench coat, obviously not caring if the snow landed on my floor. "You know I was freezing out there."

"But you're always..." I began but caught myself. It was his lame version of a joke. "Oh. Well that wasn't funny was it?"

"I got you though." He unraveled his scarf and draped it over the frame of my bed. My eyes glanced at his neck. The bite had seemed to gone down a bit, but it still looked pretty gruesome. Draco looked over my room carefully, then spotted the book on the floor and picked it up, grinning brilliantly. "Doing a bit of reading I see?"

I blushed. "Well what with going on in Seattle..."

He laughed loudly this time, like a burst of air from a balloon being released. "Do you think vampires are doing this? Are they going to create an army of fairies, gnomes and witches to join them in a fight?"  
I ignored him and crouched back down and picked up the remaining shards of glass. In my annoyance with Draco, I grabbed one a bit too forcefully and cut my hand.

"Dammit," I sighed and stood up, grabbing a napkin to cover it. I could feel the room get colder, as though the window had been open this whole time. Dread filled me as I looked up and saw Draco standing up with his hands in his pockets, jaw clenched so tight I thought his teeth would be pushed back into his skull. His eyes were black as night as he stared at the picture on my wall, breathing hard.

"Clean that up, now." His voice was soft and full of authority. I snatched the napkin and ran down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door. As I ran the cold water over my wound I remembered the look on his face. Like he was seriously re...oh my God. Suddenly everything became very clear, like in those allergy commercials where one side is really hazy and the other is really crisp with vivid color.

I had a killer in my room.

HE was the one doing this to MY city, causing me to worry about my friends and family. If he was a vampire, maybe he was just thirsty for blood? He didn't care how he got it. Wouldn't he want me? Why would he tell me to clean it when he had the perfect opportunity? And surely if he did want me a door with a stupid turn lock wouldn't stop him. I swallowed hard and wrapped my hand, opening the door and going back to my room.

He remained in his place, slightly swaying impatiently as he stared at the wall. His nose twitched and he let out a small breath of...relief? I couldn't take it any more. All of these unanswered questions I had slurring around in my head was enough to make me go insane.

"What's going on?" I tried to stress that last word as much as I could without whining. "What in the hell are you? Why are you coming after me? Or all those people?"

He looked at me calmly and sat in the chair I'd vacated earlier. He crossed his leg and rested his ankle on his right knee and watched me, pursing his lips in thought. "I'd assumed all the clues I'd given you were precise in your hunt correct?"

"Clues?" I asked.

"When I spotted you at the concert I knew you were special Hermione. I knew you'd be someone I would be able to relay my secrets to. I tried to give you as many clues as I could without telling you, but I think now is the time where the clues stop, and I finish my story from my own mouth." He began softly. I had to crane my neck to even hear him. "First of all, you're wrong about one thing. I did not kill all of those people years ago, nor have I began again."

Man, and I'd been expecting him to tell me he wasn't a vampire. "But..." I began, but he held one long finger out to silence me.

"Are you someone who has a weak stomach?" He asked.

I blinked at him. Random. "No, not really."

He smiled softly. "Good. Because what I am about to tell and show you is not for the weak hearted. Please remember that." His fingers began to slide down his shirt. He was almost down to his belt buckle before I'd realized he was unbuttoning it. My face grew hot as I swallowed, eyes darting around the room. His lips curved into another smile. "Don't worry Hermione...this is merely a visual aide." He shrugged his shoulders out of the button down jacket, then proceeded to take off his four other layers. He peeled off his last thin cotton shirt and I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

His chest was just as pale as his face, however several scars and jagged now-healed cuts laced his flesh lightly. I could even make out a portion of his side where it looked as though an animal had taken a bite out of him. I turned away and closed my eyes, disgusted but sympathetic. He smiled cynically as he slipped his layers back on once more. "This was going to be my next clue if you hadn't figured it out. Maybe then I would've been able to incapacitate you with my blindingly white chest and carry you off into oblivion." He smiled sweetly, almost innocently.

I smiled softly and turned to look at him again, clothing back on. "Vi says she gets mad that you wear all those layers." I said, sounding like a child. "Is that why?"

He nodded slowly. "I've always tried to play it off as I'm very prudish and insecure, and in some ways I suppose that is true still, even after..." He smiled more genuine as he spoke, trailing off at the last portion of his words. I watched him carefully, then gasped.

"You weren't bitten by that...thing?"

Another slow, sallow nod came from him. I grabbed a pillow and sat on my floor at his feet, completely entranced. He chuckled. "I feel like Wendy in Peter Pan."

"Never mind that," I said in exasperation. "What happened?" I ached to know more about his story.

"A few years back, we were touring and I was foolishly wandering around in the lot without Crab and Goyle," he opened his mouth to speak again but I gave him a quizzical look. "They are my bodyguards. Not much they could have done against this thing however. Anyway, I was walking along a line of thick hedging when I heard some sort of growl come from the bushes. I tried backing away, but I felt this sensation that dragged me towards the noise, like a rope around my waist that was pulling me in. I shouted and fought, but nothing seemed to be working. Suddenly I felt something caress my neck, like whiskers or something. It was completely dark behind that hedge and I couldn't see a thing. The harder I struggled, the more intense the growling became and the tighter it's grip was around me. I felt something bite into my neck and I screamed so loud nothing had come out. Then I felt its paws all over me, ripping me to shreds...surely to kill me. By the time the venom hit...I couldn't feel the wounds any longer. It was like I'd been doused in a numbing solution. It's the strangest thing to lay on the ground and to literally see your heart beat before your eyes."

I grimaced. "So...what happened? I read on the article that there had been one survivor...but you - they, left before they could diagnose you."

He scoffed. "Survivor indeed. They are just saying that to make people have a glimmer of hope. When in contact with these things, it's hard to tell if you'll live or die. I did go to the hospital, but was worried I'd be put into an institution and never sing again, so I fled. At first, I thought maybe it was an animal escaped from the zoo or somewhere, its growl was almost matched with a purr however it was easily the size of a lion. I've done some researching myself," he smiled and touched my nose with his finger. I frowned and turned my head away.

"And I have reason to believe that another vampire was on the lose three years ago. I believe they are drinking the blood of animals and turning them into monsters. House cats into lions, dogs into raging beasts. Vampire venom is obviously potent, but it depends on the dosage one must give to another. Vampires are known for their desire to breed themselves, to slowly turn the world into one of us. Animals have no such premeditated goals. They kill for nourishment. Why would vampires want to kill humans when they could turn them into their kind, to help with complete genocide? It must be an animal roaming these streets. It's also possible that it's the same one that attacked me." He sighed, troubled.

"So wait- you're saying that animals can be vampires? I thought it was a human only thing?"

His look was serious. "Much more dangerous than a vampire, Hermione. Much much worse. Vampires were once human, so they can communicate and some, such as myself, do have some human instinct left in them. Animals will continue with their philosophies of life, kill or be killed, thus making them far harder to defeat. I assumed that this creature who bit me wasn't looking to turn me into a vampire, it was merely trying to find its next meal. You see, we carry our venom in our teeth. Think of it like an empty glass with a pitcher of water with tiny holes in the bottom of it. As time passes, the glass gets filled with water. Once it is full, we have the desire for blood and we go out to feast. After biting that one person, our venom empties into their veins and the process begins again, to refill our supply." I could tell he was speaking slowly so I could comprehend, and I was. More so than maybe he realized. "Once I found this information out, I realized that this creature had probably a few victims before me, thus his venom was not strong enough to kill me, since venom becomes more potent with time, just like wine, but enough to turn me into what I am today." He said harshly, his fists bunching on his lap.

"Well thank God he didn't kill you." I breathed.

His smile was distant now, I could tell his eyes were sad. "I wish he would have, Hermione. Nothing is worse than being a monster like this."

We sat in silence. "So you're not like incredibly crazy strong, melt in the light and can turn into random household objects at will, right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed and shook his head.

"No. I am not incredibly crazy strong, I do not melt in the sun, obviously and I cannot turn into anything. Leave that to the witches."

My eyes widened.

"Before you go on a whole other tirade, there are no witches around here." He assured me. I felt stupid for being relieved over this. Who in the hell would believe me? Most of all who would have thought wild vampire animals and people roamed the earth? I couldn't seem to wrap my head around all of this.

"It is a lot of information for one day, I think I'll be on my way." He stood and I grabbed his hand.

"Not yet," I blurted. "Stay."

He took a seat back where he was and looked at me. I bit my lip, wondering if I should assault him with my questions all at once or give them to him a day at a time...if I even saw him that often. He chuckled. "I'm sure you have questions."

I was caught off guard. "Wait...can you like know what's inside my head? Like a mind reader?"

"No," he shook his head. "Your expression and lip biting gave it away. Vampires aren't superheroes Hermione, and for the record before you begin the twenty questions game, no, we cannot fly, we aren't able to read minds, we don't hang around in caves or coffins, we are in no way related to Dracula, and our homage place is definitely not Transylvania. Oh, and we are not able to reproduce...that I know of. We can only bite to create new vampires. I know that is a common misconception with you kind, including myself so don't feel bad."

My hands opened and closed for a minute. "That must suck."

"What?" He asked.

"Not being able to reproduce." I sighed. "Isn't that important?"

Draco laughed, his eyes were now a very lovely shade of blue. "Turn up those ears, Hermione. I said that I knew of. I still haven't been able to track down a vampire that is biologically created by two others, our genes are obviously not of the human kind, thus all of those kinds of rules do not apply to us. I did not say that there was not a way to satisfy ourselves..."

"What? Like a vampire...orgy?!"

"You are more twisted than I thought! Dear Lord," he groaned. I could hear the faint sound of some kind of Southern accent in there. "No no no, we can still have intimate relationships with partners, however it is extremely frowned apon. Something that intense requires a lot of attention and control from the vampire in question, if his or her partner is human. There is a chance they would be bitten in the process, since intercourse is such a powerful rush."

"Oh. Well how can you kiss? If your teeth are full of venom?" I blinked.

"We aren't penetrating the skin when kissing. We have to physically bite them for the poison to be transferred."

I nodded and decided to stay away from the more intimate questions. "So...why are you so cold?"

"I no longer have blood running within me, Hermione. I'm unable to feel the warmth of blood in my veins any longer. My heart is now pumping pure venom." He said, grabbing my hand and putting it against his chest. There was still a heartbeat there, however faint it might've felt. I closed my eyes and didn't imagine my hand against a vampire, I felt as though he was just a really cold human being. It fluttered once and I pulled away, startled.

Draco laughed softly. "I apologize, it's been doing that a lot lately, with you around. It can't seem to help itself."

I smiled and blushed slightly, pink flowing into my cheeks. "Are you...immortal?"

He shook his head once again. "It is pretty simple really. Either you get bitten and you age extremely fast, such as every few weeks you age ten to fifteen years, or, you age like normal humans do, or you age extremely slow. I am pretty sure it is about a year for every ten years. I am assuming that is what I am, seeing as I did not perish a few years back though I'm certainly not aging normally, I can feel it within me. I've had to adjust my physical appearance many times to make myself seem older than I really am. When you are first bitten, your hair turns black as tar. Then it slowly begins to fade out."

I suddenly remembered a night with Violet and we were watching one of Green Snake's televised concerts. Draco walked out on stage and Violet nearly had a heart attack at Draco's new hairstyle. "So that televised thing that my friend freaked out about your black hair..."

He scowled a laugh. "Unfortunately, yes. I hated how dark it was at that point but I didn't have a choice. It had only been a couple months since the attack and it hadn't faded yet."

"Did you want to...bite anyone?"

He contemplated this. "I was considering it, yes. However most of the girls were too skinny so I thought why waste my time?"

I couldn't hide my smile.

* * *

"Now that I've splayed my born again history with you, how about you share something with me?" Draco asked, now lying on my bed. I was perched on the windowsill, trying to soak in the last bit of sun before the day ended. It'd been two days since my first real encounter with Draco and I often found that when he wasn't with me, I felt sort of hallow. I ached to know about his journeys, even before his vampire life had taken over. I'd always wanted to travel instead of being stuck between two places so hearing his stories gave me a sort of fulfillment.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. "My life isn't nearly as extraordinary as yours, I can tell you that right now." I chuckled and sat a little straighter.

"I think the exact opposite." He said, tracing the pattern of the quilt on my bed. "I've come to find even the simplest of human tasks fascinating. Like eating."

I blinked. "Eating? You can't eat?!"

"Oh no, I can eat, but everything tastes absolutely disgusting compared to blood." Even though he was the most human vampire I'd ever met, I could see the glint in his eye when he talked about feeding. I shuttered and winced.

"I hate the smell of blood. I don't know why but it smells like pennies. I hate the smell of pennies and I hate the smell of Spaghettios and franks. Those smell like vomit."

He laughed, amused. "Oh? Well before I preferred flesh, I wouldn't mind having a can of Spaghettios every now and then."

Turning so my legs dangled slightly above the floor and smiled. "I guess when you live with a guy who isn't married, no kids, no girlfriend and a job that he's always at, Spaghettios is a main food staple. I prefer the Alphabet ones myself...I'm not much of a cook." I conceded. "My uncle can cook better than me - he says he learned when he was in the service but I know he watches Food Network in his bedroom."

"Tell me more about you Hermione. Not your uncle, about _you_." He plastered his amazing grin and I was glad I was sitting down. I'd probably be slamming my butt into the planks of the floors by now had I been vertical.

"Er, okay...I was born in Te-" I began but he cut me off, looking a little irritated.

"No no no. I don't want to hear your life like it was on the Biography channel. I want to hear your experiences if you were in a creative writing class. I don't want to know what everyone could know; tell me something personal." He coached, eyes burning with intensity. I shivered and thought for a second.

"You...have to give me a question Draco. I can't think of anything offhand at this moment."

He seemed to sense my distress and rose his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "How about the best and worst experiences of your life? That's a catch all question."

My lip felt raw, I'd been biting it for what seemed like hours. "I don't think I have a worst moment in my life yet...that I can remember. I think of all experiences as like...stepping stones I guess. They always seem to line up in a straight direction for me. But if I had to choose," I said quickly, noticing Draco's expression, "it'd have to be when I found out my father was gay and my parents telling me about the divorce. I'm not mad at my dad for becoming what he is, but it was kind of a shock. He told me that he always had a feeling in his heart that he liked guys, but he wasn't sure. Once he found my mom, I guess he wanted to experiment and I was the outcome of that. My mom is still pretty bitter about it. I just feel torn." I sighed heavily, not bothering to take a glance at the expression on his face this time. "I haven't seen him in about seven months, he hasn't tried to contact me or anything, so maybe he's trying to forget his straight life ever happened." I continued speaking to end on a lighter tone. "But it turned into a good thing because I moved in with my uncle who's like a real dad to me, and I've met some really great friends."

"Including Kaleb Wood?" He asked, a slight scowl on his face.

"Kaleb's a good guy," I said slowly, slightly defensive. Even if he was acting like a bit of a jerk right now, he had always loved me, and was always there for me when I needed him.

"He's nothing Hermione." Draco's voice had a scary edge to it. I swallowed hard. "He isn't good for you. You deserve the world."

He said this like he were reading facts out of a history book. I finally pulled myself off the window and took a seat at my desk.

"I really should be getting on my homework." I insisted, usually it would have been done, proof-read and laminated. I quickly glanced over and saw his face. His expression wasn't hard anymore, I could tell he was just as happy to not discuss Kaleb as I was. I heard the bed barely creak before he was next to me, peering over my shoulder at my science assignment. His eyes grew intense as he studied it, and I studied him. He suddenly pointed at the paper.

"That one is water and that one is sulfur." He said airily. I managed to look at my paper and sure enough, he was right.

"How did you do that?" I demanded. "My book wasn't even open."

He smiled at me, eyes shining. "You have to remember Hermione...I'm older than you. And I was a teacher in my past life." Past life. He said it as if it were millions of years ago. Maybe he could be happier in this vampire body if I helped him. Surely his life wouldn't be excellent, but maybe it could be better than what it was right now. He suddenly faltered and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I must leave you now." He picked up his jacket.

My heart plummeted. "Why?"

He wrapped his scarf around his neck. I knew that he didn't need it, but this whole dress was nothing more than a show. He'd be happy in shorts and a t-shirt in this weather. "It's time for me to...have my fill. I must go before you look more delicious than you already do." He gave me a wink as he opened my door.

"I want to come!" I insisted, slapping my pencil down on the paper.

Draco looked horror struck. "No."

"Why not?" I asked impatiently.

"Because it's far too dangerous for you to be around me when I feed Hermione. You must listen to me now. Once I feed, it's hard to control my human instincts. Even if you and I had a closer bond than we do it is not wise to come with me. You may be hurt or killed or..." He seemed unable to even fathom this idea. "Changed."

I sighed and looked at the floor. He came over and tilted my chin to meet his eyes. They were kind and warm, so unlike what I'd assumed a vampire's to be. I wouldn't have believe it was true had those two scars on his neck weren't visible. "Please know that I'm doing this for your safety, Hermione. It would be wonderful to have the company in the long journey I have ahead of me, but it is not worth the torment I'd have to live with if something happened to you."

Knowing this was a lost cause, I nodded and smiled shakily. He returned the greeting as he stood in the doorway. "I'll be back by nightfall tomorrow. Would you like me to visit you?"

I nodded eagerly.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow. Leave your window unlocked." He smiled and with a turn of his heel, he was gone. I plopped down onto my chair and sighed, blowing hair out of my face. I had no idea what I was going to do for the next twenty four hours, but I decided that homework would be a pretty good start. I absorbed myself in the work, and it soothed my hurt feelings towards Draco. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped, breaking the lead of my pencil. Half hoping to see Draco, I turned around and saw Kaleb smiling at me.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

I sighed and held my chest. "How did you come in so quietly? I hate when you do that."

"I said hi to you like four times but you didn't answer, then finally I just touched you and you shot up like a bat out of hell!" He laughed.

Bat...vampires. I sighed wistfully and looked out the window. A couple hours must have passed since Draco's visit and I hadn't even realized. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and watch a movie or something?" Kaleb asked, flopping on my bed. I spun around in my chair and looked at him. The vision wasn't nearly as wonderful as it was when Draco had been on the bed earlier.

"Sure." I nodded and rose from the chair, going to my door. I could hear him get off the bed and clunk down the stairs behind me, not nearly as quiet as Draco's had been. _Stop it_ , I told myself as we walked into the vacant living room. _It would be impossible for something to happen between you and Draco. Why are you even thinking such things? He's not a human anymore, you still are. Don't sacrifice a life you already have because you feel sorry for him. You'd be stepping into Mom's shoes all over again._

My uncle would be home from work soon, maybe he'd make Kaleb's visit a little short. I hated thinking this way, so consumed with another person as Kaleb turned on some horror movie and pulled me into his arms. He really was a good guy, and I was happy to have him. Kaleb was one of the few people I trusted with my life, I knew that even though he'd be arrogant as all hell on that horse, but he'd be wearing shining armor and come rescue me at the end of the day. I smiled softly at this thought and closed my eyes, breathing in his cologne and the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. His warm fingers danced around my skin, such a different feeling from when Draco touched me. They wandered to my collar bone, then my chest, stopping there - stroking. Suddenly I didn't want him touching me there, it felt rude and uncomfortable.

"Please Kaleb, not tonight." I sighed, trying to brush away. He grinned and ignored me, kissing up my neck to my ears. "Kaleb!" I sighed loudly, wiggling away from him. His arms stayed fastened around me.

"Come on honey, we need to loosen up a bit tonight. You seem to tense!" He insisted, looking at me with big eyes. Normally I would have given in, but Draco's face somehow wounded up in my head. "We can have some fun right here on the couch...we haven't done that before...or by the fireplace." He suggested, pulling me in again.

I made a pathetic attempt to get him off me, but it didn't work. He was much to strong, too enraged with passion to notice my struggling against him. He kissed me hard on the mouth when I heard the door open. Kaleb quickly straightened up and pulled me off him as my uncle stepped through the door. He must've noticed my flushed face.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, taking his policeman's belt, making sure Kaleb saw the gun holster I'm sure, and put it on the front entryway table.

"Nothing sir," Kaleb smiled. "Just watched an scary movie and Hermione freaked out."

_Freaked out?_

I sighed and got up from my spot on the couch. "I'm going to bed." I said hoarsely. "I think you should go home Kaleb." With that, I turned and went up the stairs to my room where I crawled into bed and cried softly. I'd been one of the lucky ones thus far, not have to go through the beginnings of what looked like a forced...something. I didn't even want to mention the word. That would just make it too real; too final.

I clutched the edge of my pillow in my fist, crying into it. The cool fabric underneath my cheek was a comfort to me as I closed my eyes, praying that sleep would come my way. I stared at the wooden wall in front of me, I loved how my uncle had planned his house, we were pretty deep into the woods, no people to bother us. He'd planned the whole home to look like a log cabin, with large brown pieces of wood into the bedrooms, making it feel like you were in a quaint little treehouse when on the second floor.

When I was a little girl, I always imagined Little Red Riding Hood or Sleeping Beauty lived with my uncle in this cabin, keeping him safe. Now that I realized how alone he truly was, those fairytale like dreams seemed silly. But then again, I did know a vampire. Maybe I shouldn't keep all of my dreams under lock and key after all. I closed my eyes, watching the faint shadows of the trees move silently along the wall, moonlight filtering in my room and listened to the soft but comforting bustle of my uncle below me.

* * *

_The room was dark and warm, I couldn't see the hand in front of my face. My breathing began to grow rapid as I looked around frantically, trying to find a glimmer of hope, an ounce of survival anywhere around me. I heard a loud growl that peaked my interest. Whimpering, I edged myself along the wall as it was the only solid thing I could feel behind me. I pressed myself as hard as I could against the back of it, sliding my arms at my sides in hope of finding some kind of doorknob. Beads of sweat fell down my face and burned my eyes as I groped. I could feel my very own heart beating faster than a drum, inhaling and exhaling deep lungfuls of the warm, humid air. At last, I saw a tiny flicker of light ahead. Suddenly I didn't care about my own danger anymore. I felt the extreme urge to run towards that light, to bask in its incredible warmth and security. I pulled myself away from the wall and began to pump my legs and arms in the fastest run I could imagine. As I became closer to that light, I realized it wasn't a light at all. Draco was standing in the doorway, ushering me behind him. I felt myself grasp onto the back of his jacket as his arms shot in front of him. He crouched slightly as if ready for battle. I could hear the heavy footsteps of the animal approaching us, a lion, I'd realized, with eyes black as night and sharp fangs leaking venom. Draco growled angrily and hissed at the creature. Suddenly, it walked into the light, face dissolving into a human's. Into Kaleb's._

* * *

I woke up in a sweaty mess of blankets, screaming my head off. My uncle charged into the room frantically. "What?! What's wrong?!" He asked, turning his incredulous gaze to me.

I sat up in bed, panting and dripping with sweat despite the rain that I saw lacing the windows. We watched each other for a few moments before my breathing slowed and I could relax.

"Sorry bad dream. What time is it?" I asked, getting out of bed. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

He took my shoulders and pushed me back into bed. "It's about three in the afternoon Hermione...you've been sleeping all morning and complaining of a fever. I'm staying home with you to make sure it's nothing serious." He said softly. By the look in his face I could tell that by serious he meant being bitten by a certain animal. My thoughts were jumbled and my head felt heavy. I flopped back on the pillows. If I'd been so sick wouldn't I have remembered this? I hated throwing up...why would it seem so distant and fuzzy?

"Get some rest now Hermione," my uncle smiled and patted my clammy hand. "I'll be up to check on you later." He rose from the edge of my bed and left the room.

I groaned and put my hand over my eyes. _Three in the afternoon_? The whole day was wasted. I heard a tapping at my window and opened my eyes. Draco's smile slowly changed into concern - his eyebrows furrowed together and eyes intense. I stumbled to my feet, the sudden blood loss in my head caused me to go to the window in complete disarray. I managed to open it as he climbed in with an insane amount of agility, even managing to catch me in his arms as I fumbled towards the left.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I...don't know." I shivered. "Last night I was with Kaleb and the next thing I know I'm apparently sicker than a dog."

Draco's face hardened. "What do you mean..sick?" For once his expression was completely readable.

I eyed him and put my hands on my hips. "No, it's not _that_ type of sickness if that's what you're thinking.

He chuckled. "Feisty, even on her death bed." He put a hand to my forehead and I closed my eyes. His cold hand felt wonderful on my flushed skin. "So you were with Kaleb last night?" He pulled his hand away.

"Yeah," I mumbled, then remembered what happened. I sighed and buried in my blankets. "I don't want to see him anymore."

"Why?" Draco asked suddenly without pretense.

My eyes got watery as I swallowed. Draco's concern returned. "Hermione? What happened?" He crouched down and took my hand. "There's just some things we don't agree on." I tried, hoping that would be enough for him. It wasn't.

His jaw tightened as his eyes grew intense. "What. Happened?"

I sighed. "He was just a little forceful that's all. I don't think he heard me when I told him to stop. I wanted him to but he didn't. My uncle came home in time and he stopped then. I...don't know what would've happened..."

Before I could finish gathering my thoughts, Draco flew from his crouching position, a murderous look in his eyes. His hands gripped his hips and his jaw clenched as he paced. "I'll kill him. I'll rip his throat out. How dare he take advantage of you like that! He isn't going to get away with this Hermione, I'm not going to let him." I'd never seen him more outraged.

"Calm down Draco..." I tried. His eyes fell on me. "I don't want you to hurt him. That'll raise more questions about this...animal thing going on. Please just don't do anything. I don't want to see him anymore, that's enough for right now."

"Hermione he tried to rape you!" Draco cried.

I winced at the word. "I know. And maybe we can do something about that later but right now just calm down and come sit by me. Please."

His eyes darted back and forth in contemplation and finally came over to me and took my hand. "Lay down and rest then." He sighed and stroked my fingers. "I am with you now."

With that, he began his lullaby.

* * *

"Please...Hermione, I'm so sorry." Kaleb was by my locker as I stuffed books into it. I still was feeling like crap but I couldn't let my studies get too far ahead of me. So I came, and faced a new form of torment by the name of Kaleb. He didn't seem to know how to leave me alone.

"I'm not interested Kaleb. Leave me be." I said softly, keeping my eyes straight ahead as I walked to my next class, feeling tired and dizzy. "What's done is done, I don't want to be with you anymore and you obviously don't respect me enough to be what I need so please, let's just leave it at that and move on with our lives."

He followed along beside me, not saying anything. "I know I'm a complete jerk-"

"Worse than that," I muttered, not being able to help myself.

"Okay, worse. But we've known each other for almost fifteen years now? I know we haven't been in the same state all that time but we always talked. I told you I was so sorry for what happened and I really am. I wish I hadn't let it get that far. But Hermione, I love you so much and I'm so happy you're there for me that I just kind of let it all spill out. I swear I won't lay my hands on you again...but please don't throw away a friendship over this."

"You almost raped me Kaleb." I said softly, looking around the room to see if anyone was listening. "I can't just forget that ever happened."

"I'm not asking you to. But it wasn't rape Hermione, I just didn't hear you."

This infuriated me. I turned to him and glared. "That's a bunch of bull and you know it Kaleb. I was almost crying and trying to push you off. You must've been damn near blind and deaf if you didn't see that."

"I didn't!" He begged.

I rolled my eyes. "It's funny how guys don't know how to register the words don't and stop unless they're next to each other." I said harshly. I felt like I was going to throw up again and sweat ran down my back. I gathered the books I'd just put down and stormed out of the classroom, blinded by tears and hatred.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked me as he opened the creaking wooden door to my bedroom. I smiled at him, pleased to see his presence with me again. It'd been a long two days since the encounter with Kaleb, and now seeing Draco here was a reminder that it was behind me now, at least for the day. My uncle hadn't allowed visitors, and even though Draco was complaining and challenging me to ask him to allow it, he did stay away. I'd secretly wished he'd come anyway.

"Doing a little better thanks," I noticed he was holding a travel mug in his hand. "What's that filled with? I thought you couldn't drink coffee?"

The smile on his pale face was amused. "Since when did you know I couldn't drink coffee?"

My flushed cheeks suddenly felt warmer. "Well...I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to do a little reading." I patted my laptop on the bed next to me. "I told Vi I fell for you at the concert and she all too happily gave me the links to her favorite websites, including one that has naughty stories with you involved." I grinned, shocked that I was being so brave in his presence.

I'm a hundred percent sure that if Draco wasn't a vampire, he'd be blushing. "I haven't read those."

"Of course not," I closed the lid of my laptop and stretched. "A man with such poise and finesse such as yourself."

"Moving on," he said slowly and approached my bed, taking a seat in the small wooden chair that my uncle had sat in before he left for work. "In answer to your question, I can drink coffee now, since you know...being immortal does that to you. But no, this isn't coffee..." He said, looking at the cup and seemed hesitant.

"What is it then?" I asked, completely confused.

"Welllll," he drew out the last portion of the word, possibly to have a little time to decide if he would tell me or not. "It's blood." He conceded, sighing.

I gasped. "Seriously? In a coffee mug?!"

He smiled nervously, edging away from me in case I threw up or something. "Freshly percolated..."

"Who did you...? What?!"

"Don't worry," he waved his hand as if dismissing this as unimportant. "It's animal blood. Not as sweet or fragrant as human blood but it cuts back on the cravings."

I put my head in my hands and groaned, praying to God that I didn't get a whiff of it as he took a sip. His slight slurping noise nearly sent me over the edge. "And I thought there'd be nothing wrong with hanging out with a vampire. God, it's like you're one of those people on the Nicorette commercials." I sighed shakily as his laugh boomed in the room. "Do they have a plasma patch?"

"Okay okay you big baby, I'll finish it outside." He grinned and shook his head before he got up and left the room with that dreaded cup and closed the door behind him. I smiled shakily, glad it was out of my sight and leaned back against my pillows, closing my eyes. It'd been a wonderful long weekend I supposed, but now I really was behind in school. Violet had to work so she couldn't bring by any homework and Kaleb...obviously hadn't contacted me since the incident. I would just have to suck it up and spend a whole night finishing it.

Draco returned a few moments later and didn't have the cup with him. I was thankful for that. "Are you happy now?" He grinned and took a seat by me again. I nodded and yawned, growing tired of being up this long. He smiled sweetly at me and took my hand in his. "Take a nap Hermione...I'll be here when you wake."

I closed my eyes without protest. I was just about to fall into sleep when there was a knocking at my door. I jumped and Draco leapt to his feet, rolling under my bed. "Come in," I said, not realizing how weak my voice sounded after fighting sleep. My uncle, another police officer and Kaleb's mother stepped into my room. I frowned and looked at their faces. Kaleb's mother's eyes were red and it looked as though she'd been crying. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Hermione," my uncle said softly, coming over to me. "I need you to think back to the last time you saw Kaleb. Do you know if he talked about running away or anything?"

I frowned. "No? Why, is something wrong?"

"We haven't seen Kaleb since the last day he was with you," his mother said nasally. Her voice sounded sharp, like she suspected I had something to do with this. "He told me he was going over to your house and he never came home."

"Your uncle said that when he came home, you looked frightened, Hermione." The officer beside my uncle pressed. "Said that you seemed a little out of sorts. Did you and Kaleb have a fight?"

I felt trapped. I didn't want to lie to these people but I didn't want my uncle to find out I'd been doing things in his house either. "Nno," I said shakily. "We were just watching a scary movie when my uncle walked in. It wasn't anyth-"

"He said that he saw Kaleb's hand in your shirt," he said again, talking a step towards my bed. I could've sworn I heard a soft hiss from underneath my bed. "If something happened between you and Kaleb Hermione, we need to know."

"My son is a good boy," June spoke stiffly, glaring at me. "He'd never do a thing like this if someone said no!" Another growl issued from under the bed. I was about to sit hard on the bed to try and shut him up but my uncle stepped forward.

"You've known Hermione for just as long, June." He spoke slowly and evenly. "And I think we can both agree that Hermione wouldn't just say those things. There has to be a misunderstanding and I'm sure things will work out. He's a teenager, his hormones are out of whack. Maybe he's staying with a friend? Who knows?"

"And what would you know about raising children, Glen?" June snapped. I frowned and stood up.

"Don't talk to him like that in his house." I said shakily. "He's done a great job so far! Look who's kid is missing? Not me!"

"Hermione, but now isn't the time..."

"No," I sniffed, hiccuping. "It's true, he did force himself onto me. I probably egged him on with previous times but he still should know that when I say no, it means no. He...started touching me and I didn't like it. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't. Then before he started to get really violent with me my uncle came home. He isn't your sweet little boy June. He's dangerous." I was crying by then, wishing I wasn't but I didn't think I had much of a choice. Even after three days it was still so fresh in my mind...how close I could have gotten to violation.

The police officer with my father had a small yellow tablet and a pen writing down what I'd just said, as if it were that easy to forget, I know I wouldn't for the rest of my life. Suddenly his phone rang. He flipped it open. "Sergeant Burroughs." He said with a grunt. His eyes fell over to June, then to me. "We'll be right there." He hung up and edged closer to June. "They found Kaleb's body in the river about fifteen miles from here. They said he must have been dead for a couple days, bled to death from a large gash in his neck."

I felt light on my feet. I felt like one of those people in the movies when they are standing still, but the world is blurring faster than light around them. Puncture wound to the neck...bled to death...Draco's mug. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I began to fall, Glenn's arms closed around me. In the distance I could hear June's hysterical screams and accusations as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

I could feel the blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to open my eyes, looking around the room sluggishly. The curtains were drawn but the room still felt too bright. I moaned softly and tried lifting my head but it was too much work. Could it have all just been a horrible nightmare? No, my body felt too weak for it to have just been a dream - I could feel myself begin to shake with unshed tears. Kaleb dead? Draco, as gentle as he was, a killer? It didn't match up. At least that's what I told myself. I didn't want to view those gentle eyes staring into Kaleb's before he took his last breath. I shuddered and opened my eyes fully and saw him sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring out the window. Rage suddenly filled every fiber of my heart.

"Where's my uncle?" I asked, though it sounded more like a statement. His eyes looked up hopefully but he remained in his seat.

"Asleep. It's been a long day." He said casually, as if he were just telling me the weather.

"What have you done?!" I cried, getting out of bed and charging at him. "Do you even realize what you've caused?!"

His eyes were green and calm as he looked at me. "He hurt you. He doesn't deserve that satisfaction anymore Hermione. So I took care of it."

"He deserved to be punished but not KILLED Draco! He was only seventeen years old!" I screamed. "Yes Kaleb hurt me and I still feel bad about it and that I probably led him on but you killed him! You ass, you killed him and drank his blood in my room! You lied to me, you told me it was from an animal! How could you? I don't think you realize what this is going to mean for me. I'm going to have to leave and go back to California...talk spreads fast around here and now I'm the prime suspect in his murder! There were students in our class that had to have heard me yelling!"

His eyes grew darker as he stared at me, jaw clenched. "You were going to let him get away with this. You were going to give him the pleasure of being able to look at your beautiful face every day! No! I wasn't going to stand for that Hermione. I wasn't going to let him have the privilege to take another breath of air. I'm too invested in you now, and I'm not giving up."

"You're not my parent Draco! I don't need you to babysit me! I can take care of myself!"

He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Hermione. Please listen to me when I tell you this. I am not trying to hurt you, it wasn't my intention. But someone like myself just couldn't let him do that to you and get away with it. I. Just. Can't. Please believe me, he wasn't this charming guy that you speak of. He'd done it to other girls Hermione. Younger girls. Girls who didn't have their uncles to save them at the very last minute. He made sure he charmed them into believing it was an accident." He looked pained to tell me this, but looking into his eyes, I knew it was true.

My mouth fell open as I stared at the lines in the wooden floorboards below me, trying to make sense of all this. He slid off his chair and pulled me into his arms, cradling my head against his chest.

"I didn't want to have to tell you like this but I had a feeling it'd be the only way for you to listen. He's not a good boy. Now he's where he belongs were he can't hurt anyone anymore."

I looked out my window, realizing that it was nightfall. In my extreme yelling and anger, I hadn't remembered that I slept the remainder of the day. As I looked again, I finally saw the first clear night since the concert. One month. Suddenly I ripped away from him. "I want to see where you did it."

"Hermione..." he said softly, eyes reluctant. "I don't think -"

"I don't care." I said stubbornly, getting to my feet and putting on the heaviest winter jacket I'd owned. I slipped into my rain boots and waited expectantly. He sighed and rose to his feet, approaching me.

"We're only staying a few minutes. It's freezing and you're still sick." He took my arm and guided me out the door quietly. He walked past the drive and a few blocks down was a large black SUV. He opened the door for me and I slid in, noticing the severe fanciness of this car. Every expensive gadget you could imagine was right in his reach.

Draco climbed in and started the engine. It purred silently and zoomed away from the curb the second Draco put it into drive.

"Welcome to the Batmobile." He turned and offered me a small smile. _A truce._

I smiled back softly, looking out the window at the dark trees passing by in the distance. I begin to shiver as the cold night filled the car. Draco reluctantly turned on the heater and I smiled gratefully at him. We went off the road and into a thicket of trees alongside a river. He stopped the car and parked, sighing softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and was already climbing out of the car. I walked slowly towards the river as Draco took my elbow and turned me around, pointing to a place with police tape was wrapped around four trees making an oddly shaped square. My breath caught in my throat as I began to edge my way towards the crime scene. It was hard to see it, but even harder to remember Kaleb the way I always did, before the night of the incident, with his dark red hair, slightly highlighted from the sun, piercing blue eyes and an infectious laugh. I couldn't believe he was dead now. I wondered if he'd felt any pain. I wanted to ask Draco but he wasn't next to me. I'm sure he sensed that I needed space to think. I wiped my eyes and looked up, freezing in my spot. Someone from across the river was looking at me through the shadows.

* * *

My skin felt unbearably hot, I ached to take off my jacket and sweater but I couldn't move. My eyes locked with the eyes in front of me, dark and unfriendly, so different than Draco's eyes. I wiped the sweat from my brow and swallowed despite my mouth being dry as a cotton ball. I stumbled backwards as I tried to get away from the eyes that seemed to continuously creep forward at me.

 _Don't call him_ , a voice, smooth and cold filled my ears. I looked around for the owner but could see no one. I whimpered and turned my gaze back towards the direction of Draco's SUV. I was so far away from him now that I could barely make out the form of him. I thought about calling to him but I was too paralyzed by fear to object. I was so far into the trees that there'd be no possible way for him to see me. My hair flew around my face as the heavy winds started up. I tripped over a rock and fell hard on my back, wincing and arching against a fallen tree. I noticed a soft blanket of fog beginning to edge itself sinuously forward, hugging the ground to get into every crevice it could.

 _Come_ , the voice whispered again, a little more urgently. It filled all my senses to the brim, as though it were speaking through my thoughts.

I jerked my head to the left and noticed the eyes were brighter and larger. The whites were now yellowed with extreme age, a rusty brownish red in the irises. I clambered to my feet and hunched over, my back aching. I opened my mouth to call for Draco but something seemed to wire my mouth shut.

Out of the corner of my eye, something black flew out of the bushes and grabbed me awkwardly, dragging me towards the darkest part of the woods. I fought and tried to get away, though my efforts were meaningless. This man was twice the size of an average sized human being, and probably five times as strong. I could hear the faint sounds of Draco's calls for me in the distance. Tears of hysteria streamed down my face as I reached up and slammed the man as hard as I could in the groin with my foot. He howled in pain and loosened his grip on me just enough where I was able to slip through. I ran through the thick woods, blinded by tears. My mouth seemed to be unbound from it's previously closed state.

"Draco!" I screamed, following the sound of his voice.

"Hermione!" I heard him calling me, voice long and drawn out to be heard further in the deep woods. I managed to find the clearing and sped my way down where Draco saw me and rushed forward.

"There's something out there!" I yelled. I'd never been so hot, sick and exhausted in all my life. I paused and retched in the grass beside us. Draco's eyes widened, seeming to know something more than I did.

"Get in the car, now!" Draco raced around the door to let me in.

I fumbled into the passenger's side of the SUV when a low thud and crash came from all around us. I yelped and turned, seeing Draco's face pressed against the glass, slowly sliding down. His face was full of pain. Numb with fear, I tried to unlock the door but it would not budge. A shadowed figure slid gracefully around the edge and opened the door. A bulky man with large arms and chest slid into the drivers seat next to me, smiling as though I'd expected his arrival.

"Hello Hermione," he smiled silkily, turning the engine and revving it. I stared at him, my nerves twitched and misfired, my brain going into mush from the adrenaline. "We've never met before, I'm Titus...you've met my brother Ronan...he's going to be so pleased to see you later." He grinned.

I yelled again, finally able to move my limbs. I tried clawing at the perfect leather interior of the car door, praying that would release some kind of lock. I could see Draco's body huddled beside the car, he was out cold. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, to have this nightmare be over and have him holding my hand, singing that sweet lullaby. Why did I ask to come here? What was I thinking? Titus' large hands covered mine. The instant his hands touched me I felt the feverish feeling return. I was enveloped in a massive stroke of fire, my back slammed into the seat as I swallowed and tried not to scream. Titus' laugh overpowered any one of my screams. He backed out of the grassy area and sped towards the highway. My brain was going to explode, tears of fear and pain fell down my cheeks as my head lulled every which way that he drove or made a sharp turn. It was as though the will had been taken out of me and all that was left was an illness...a sick that I couldn't possibly overcome.

* * *

The first thing I could hear when I regained consciousness was the dripping of water from a faucet. Even that was enough to make my head ache. I moaned softly and opened my eyes, waiting for the surroundings to come into focus. A tear slipped down my cheek as I tried to cushion my throbbing head with my arms but nothing helped. I heard something clang and a light shone brightly in my eyes. I moaned again and tried to look away but a figure stepped in its path. I opened them again and saw Titus with his brother coming into the room.

"It's about time you woke up for us sweetheart," he cooed and unhooked my arms. I fell to the floor and coughed violently. Titus and Ronan laughed, Ronan's big boot came up and lifted my chin to meet his eyes from my position on the ground.

"You're much prettier than I thought…I could see why our precious Draco took a fancy to you."

My heart ached at the sound of his name. I hoped he was okay, and that nothing had happened to him. I rubbed my wrists where they were chaffed by the cuffs around them. My eyes settled on the two men in front of me. They were both large, there wasn't a question about that, but now that I was in a lit area, they weren't as massive as I once perceived. Titus had platinum blond hair in a crew cut. Ronan was the bigger of the two, with deep amber eyes and brown hair that flowed down to the middle of his back. He had the top half in a knot in the back of his head. I could taste the bitterniss of my blood on my lips as I looked up at them, sweaty and blinking despite the cold.

Ronan laughed. "Are you still not feeling well? Perhaps we could take some pity on you and kill you now."

My eyes widened. Titus put a hand on his brother's arm. "No Ronan…we must wait for the right time. Then she is yours to do with what you please." This seemed to make Ronan glow with pleasure. He squatted down by me and I tried to crawl away from him, still coughing hard.

"Perhaps a little vampirism is in order? My veins do not run of venom, however I wouldn't mind spilling a little of yours." He extended his hand and touched my shoulder, stroking me. I felt sick to my stomach and yanked away from him, feeling hotter than ever. My head and insides felt like they were going to burst into flames as I wretched and collapsed on the ground and wished someone or something would come and kill me.

"I've never seen one get as sick as this Ronan." Titus frowned. "Perhaps we should tell the Elders…"

"No." Ronan's hand raised to stop Titus from speaking as he looked at me, lifting my curtain of hair to see my pale and clammy complexion. "We just need to wait for the right time brother. Be patient."

"If she doesn't die at our own hand -" he began again but like the other time, Ronan's large hand came up to quiet him. Titus seemed to give up and went to take a seat in the back where I was previously held captive. I shook violently from illness and rage, attempting to hit Ronan in the groin once again. I knew I had little to no chance of survival with these two men, but I had to try. Ronan's large hand came down and grabbed my face. I cried in pain and shock, his movements were hard and fluid, similar to Draco's. I gasped and winced as he squeezed, my hand squeezing his wrist. "You don't want to try that, little girl. I'll break your neck easier than a chicken."

Suddenly, Ronan's hands flew away from my face as I crawled away and heard a large crash and the sound of glass smashing. I glanced up and saw Draco's form burst through an overhead window and landed gracefully on his feet, growling and upper lip curled towards my captors. The drop couldn't have been less than thirty feet above us.

Ronan grinned sarcastically and clapped, sauntering back through the shadows to approach Draco. "Bravo Draco, bravo. Honestly, I didn't think you were going to make it."

* * *

The air was completely still.

I cowered in the corner as much as I could, watching Ronan and Draco circle one another. Their eyes never left each other's gaze, and didn't once showing a moment's hesitation or fear. I heard a soft growl coming from their throats, like lions ready to pounce.

"What do you want with her Ronan? She's just a young girl." Draco asked softly but all the more intimidating. This tone was one he'd never used with me before.

Ronan smiled sinuously. "She brought me you, didn't she?"

"It's been years." He rolled his eyes, almost bored. "Can't your generations let it go? We do not have to live through their ridiculous vendettas! Be free from it!"

Ronan's eyes grew red with rage. "Some of us aren't as lucky to become this breed by such as filthy animals."

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell Draco was stung by this. "Be that as it may," he continued, tone dangerously low, "I wish no harm on you or the Elders. I will do whatever is expected of me, just let the girl go. You brought her here to lure me in...then so be it."

"No!" I cried, voice cracking. Three pairs of dark eyes rested on me and I felt as though I could barely stand with the weight of their gaze. Draco smiled softly, trying to give me a reassuring look but it didn't help. I stumbled to my feet and watched the two brothers smile mockingly, as though I were a mouse standing up to an angry elephant.

"Is there something you'd like to add, precious?" Ronan smiled widely, taking a step towards me. Draco's hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me behind him before I had a chance to react.

"Hurt her," he snarled softly, "and the deal is off Ronan. I can imagine how upset your father would be. Dear Ronan...no longer the favorite in the little circle." I saw his cheekbones curve into a smile. "Such a shame."

Titus said nothing, but his eyes broke from Draco's and focused on something behind him. Draco ripped his head around. Before I realized what was happening, I was snatched from Draco and held firm by Titus' strong arms. I shouted and flailed but did not make a difference. I think my miniscule way of fighting amused him even more. I felt even warmer than ever with his iron-clad grip on me. I panted and swallowed hard, feeling dizzy. Draco lunged for Ronan angrily.

"You kill me and the girl dies Draco! Remember that!" He called. Draco clenched his jaw and fists together, eyes black as night with cold, hard fury.

"That's it." Ronan smiled, pleased. "Just calm down and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Draco was losing patience. "What do you WANT?" He demanded.

Ronan frowned. "I don't think you should speak to me like that Draco. Titus...why don't you give Draco a little dose of what would happen should he speak to us the wrong way again?" Ronan asked, his voice as slow and sweet as honey. Titus grinned and twisted my elbow. I heard something pop and pain rushed to the spot like wildfire. I gasped and screamed.

"I'll run you through with a knife!" Draco roared at Titus, charging for him. Ronan grabbed his jacket but Draco slipped out of it gracefully and rushed forward. Ronan caught up with him and slipped an arm forcefully around his waist, slamming Draco into the concrete floor. Draco blinked for a second and snarled, hissing louder than before and rose to his feet. Ronan and Titus both looked completely dumbfounded. Draco charged at him again, ramming him against the wall as pebbles and dust pillowed out like smoke.

"You hurt her." He snarled, absolutely seething with anger as I struggled. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a woman?"

Ronan's eyes looked dull before he flared up again. In milliseconds, Draco was flying backwards into a stack of boxes on the opposite end of the huge warehouse. I yelled and fought harder, sensing something big was about to happen. Ronan grabbed Draco's bent body and pressed him against the wall by his throat. "You put your hands on me again and I'll kill her while you watch, filth. You'd do that anyway, right?"

Draco coughed and spluttered, his face becoming dim. His feet were several inches off the ground. Ronan smirked, letting go of his neck and letting Draco fall to the floor, coughing and gagging. Ronan turned his back to Draco and made his way towards me. I had been watching Draco this entire time, willing him to defeat these two monsters. Draco made another charge at Ronan and tackled him to the ground, punching his jaw with bone-shattering force. Ronan howled as Titus let me go and ran out the door.

I ran to them and tugged on Draco's shirt. "Draco! Let's go!"

"Not until I finish him." He growled, pulling me off. I stumbled backwards, shocked at his roughness. I finally realized that as much as he had been kind and gentle with me, he was still first and foremost, a vampire. He'd always act on his instincts, always seek revenge no matter the cost.

A guttural cry escaped Draco's mouth at the moment he clashed into Ronan. "You have no reason to live anymore!" He roared, attacking his face with his fists again. The doors wrenched open and five more men rushed into the warehouse. It took all of them to pull Draco off of Ronan.

Ronan grunted angrily, spitting out blood and teeth from his mouth onto the floor next to him. "Destroy him."

"No!" I didn't know what I expected myself to do, but I couldn't just sit there. I met Draco's eyes and something in his expression made me pause. He knew I didn't belong there or involved in this centuries long vendetta. His lips curved into a small smile as though he was saying _really Hermione? What were you expecting to do there?_

Crying softly, I took a step back as metal links were wrapped around his arms and pulled outwards as if he were some wild animal. My heart fell into the depths of my stomach as they brandished whips and sticks. I booked it over to him and held his neck.

"Hermione," he began but I didn't let him finish.

"I can't let them do this to you." I didn't realize how shaky my voice was when I didn't have to project it.

"Hurry up," one of the men sighed impatiently. "We haven't got all day!"

Draco turned his face into my neck and his cold lips pressed lightly against my ear. "Don't worry Hermione…they haven't seen what I can do."

I shivered at his words, enjoying the feel of his cold body against my flushed skin. Ronan grabbed my arm and yanked me away from them and immediately began their beating. Draco groaned and screamed as I sobbed, wrenching my eyes closed and covered my ears.

Their beating felt like hours and after a while, I didn't hear Draco's shouts anymore. I couldn't bear to open my eyes. I was too scared to see his body on the concrete, bloodied and still. _Wait. I'm not tuning them out – they really did stop. No. This isn't happening. Not tonight._

I finally gathered the courage to open my eyes and saw him on his feet again, pulling the men holding his chains towards him. He swung them around and let go, causing them both to smash right through the wall. I stared in amazement, unable to believe what I was seeing.

The man beating him stared incredulously as Draco barreled to him, opening his arm wide and clotheslined him, knocking him unconscious immediately. Ronan yelled in anger at this sudden change of events. Draco hissed and charged him, sinking his teeth into his neck. Ronan shouted in pain and fell to his knees, limbs outstretched and rigid. Draco ripped away from him forcefully, his mouth covered with blood. I shivered and backed up slowly, never seeing him so vicious. His eyes darted to Titus, whose eyes widened and began to back up just as I had done. Draco spat blood to the side and continued to take long strides towards him.

"You hurt my family, I hurt yours Titus. Isn't that how it goes?" He asked softly, eyes black. Titus spluttered and gasped, he'd obviously not been as merciless towards Draco as Ronan and his followers had been. For an instant, I felt bad for him. Draco wiped his mouth on his sleeve, barring his teeth at his next victim. "Lucky for you, I have enough venom still in me to kill you. I don't think your family would've been so kind to me."

Titus stammered inaudibly, unable to rip his eyes away from Draco's teeth after seeing what they did to his brother.

"Draco…" I began, standing with my arm cradled in my other hand. "Let's just go."

He whirled around and looked at me incredulously. For a split second, I was uncertain if he recognized me. His eyes softened immediately once he saw me standing there. I'm sure I looked like shit, but that was the least of my worries at the moment. Glenn probably had called every FBI agent in Washington to come looking for me.

"I can't let him go after he did this to you." He whispered, coming over and taking my elbow in his hands.

I winced but let him examine it. "I think it's just a dislocation, but I could be wrong. I've never broken a bone before."

Titus took this moment to flee, bursting through the doors and making a fast exit. Draco watched him go, the fight in him now gone. "He won't bother us anymore," He said, pulling an arm around my waist and walking me outside. "Stand here." He instructed and walked over to the SUV, examining it. "Aha," he breathed, pulling the tracking device from inside the frame near the tire and wiggling it in between his fingers. "This…is how they found us." He threw it hard, it flashed plastic and into a river a ways down. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and smiled shakily.

"Let's get you to a doctor." He said softly, helping me into the passenger seat and leaned over me to fasten my seatbelt for me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent, thankful he was okay.

When the adrenaline died down, I realized I had questions. Waiting until we were far enough away from the building, I turned my head and looked at him. His eyes were fixed on the road, jaw slightly tight.

There wasn't a scratch on him. Not that I'd been expecting any, but it was still strange to see him look so perfect after the beating he'd just endured.

"Draco?" I asked softly, hoping he would answer me.

"Mm?" His face turned to mine, his eyes a beautiful sky blue. He seemed calm enough.

"When you said they, Titus and them, wouldn't bother us anymore, what does that mean?" I asked timidly.

He chuckled and took my hand, stroking it gently. "It means that despite their massive sizes, they're still human. Sort of."

When I looked at him completely puzzled, he sighed.

"Their family has been a proverbial thorn in the vampire's side for centuries. It's been said that this family whom attacked us, they were descendants of a vampire family in Ireland. When I tried to find their names, I didn't find anything, everything was destroyed. When they migrated here, they did not control their cravings the way I do. As you can imagine, this made it very easy for them to create more of their kind. Like myself, they still have some of their human nature in them and they understood how dangerous it has been for them to feed so openly and often. All they wanted was to be accepted by their once familiar race, so they denied themselves what they needed. They began to grow ravenous and then, extremely weak."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "So they starved themselves on purpose?"

He nodded. "Some were able to reproduce before they became too weak. Slowly the vampiric gene became recessive. Since no one was biting to create more of their kind, they slowly faded out."

"Self-induced genocide," I breathed, stunned they would commit such a horrendous act against themselves to be accepted.

Draco nodded gravely. "About three years ago, a new vampire appeared." He said softly. I knew who he was referring to by the way his jaw tightened. This was the creature that fed on animals, turning them into vampires and leashing their wrath on innocent people such as Draco.

"The family was outraged for obvious reasons. After their families had killed themselves to keep this out of the States, something had just come from the clear blue and began undoing every knot they'd ever tied. They managed to hunt it down, but it was too late, the devastation of this was apparent to everyone, including myself after I was turned."

"But they should realize that it's not your fault!" I cried. "Why are they trying to hurt you?!"

"Because I'm the enemy Hermione. I am extremely dangerous. I'm surprised I have been able to resist you, even at my strongest moments. I could strike at any second, therefore I'm posed as a threat which I understand completely. They want to seek those who were bitten so they do not continue the legacy they worked so hard to defeat. They may seem like bad people to you now, but only because you were with a vampire. They only do the things they do to get a rise out of our kind, to lure us in. They have been watching me Hermione, and I was a fool not to realize it. They understood that you were in danger, that I could possibly bite you and turn you into what they're trying to diminish and that wasn't a risk they could take."

I'd been so engrossed by Draco's story that I didn't realize we were pulling into the hospital. He came around my side and opened the door for me, smiling. "Shall I be a prince and carry you in?"

I paled. "No, please don't." I didn't want to be the center of attention any more than I had to be after the night I'd had. I braced myself and swallowed, readying myself for the questions I didn't want to answer.

* * *

Never in my life did I think I would die in pain.

Now, lying on this table with three nurses holding me down while a doctor tried to pop my elbow back in, I probably should rethink that.

I couldn't remember anything after walking into the hospital with Draco. I remember feeling weak and disoriented as the fever took hold again, and I remembered fainting. Now, I could see Draco from of the corner of my eye but I couldn't read his expression.

His eyes seemed worried, but they also seemed angry. He had his left arm across his chest, arm tucked underneath the pit of his right. His right hand covered his mouth. Even through my pain and agony, I couldn't underestimate the power he had over me. My cries subsided as I watched him, not embarrassed or worried that he'd think I was insane at all - I thought maybe he'd known that all along. His eyes twinkled as a small encouraging smile hid behind his pale hand. I was sure no one else would be able to tell it was there, but I could. Mercifully, the doctor was able to thrust my elbow back into the socket. The relief was instantaneous. I sighed deeply and was given a small dose of morphine for a cracked rib and was delivered to a recovery room to rest.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I thought I heard Draco enter the room. He'd been so quiet that I couldn't be sure. Once I felt his hand on mine, I knew it was him. I tried opening my eyes, but they felt as though sandbags were tied to my lashes. I heard the familiar humming of Draco's song to me and I relaxed. I didn't know how long I was out for, but when I finally opened my eyes, the room was dark again. It couldn't still be the same night could it? A sharp pain in my elbow caused me to moan softly, then my uncle fluttered into the room.

"Oh Hermione…thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling honey?" He doted, smoothing my hair away from my face. I tried sitting up but the pain from my side deemed it too difficult. "Not too good then huh?" He chuckled kindly and took the seat next to my bed.

"How'd…" I began, but decided not to say anything further. Being the paranoid uncle Glenn already was, and knowing that this accident didn't exactly help my case, I didn't want to give him anything to fuel the fire.

"The doctor said you took a pretty hard tumble. What were you doing out in that forest by yourself? It's so dangerous, especially with what's going on right now. Thank God you weren't more seriously hurt." Glenn sighed, his eyes were full of worry. "I've already contacted your parents. Your mother is on her way down here."

He didn't mention my father. I looked away and bit my lower lip, wishing Draco was there with me. I knew he was okay since I heard him singing to me, but for some reason that didn't ease my fears. I was afraid he'd gone back to Ronan and Titus' place, knowing that angry look in his eyes as the doctor tried to set my elbow back in place. I already knew that look was an angered, spiteful look.

"Was there anyone else in the room besides you so far?" I asked hopefully. I had a sneaking suspicion before he'd answered, but my disappointment still flared when he shook his head, looking puzzled.

"Were you expecting someone?" His eyebrow rose expectantly.

"Uh, no…I was just wondering…if anyone had come see me…" I tried to make myself look pathetic, which wasn't hard considering my almost insane need for Draco to be here at that moment. Glenn smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"You've been asleep for almost fifteen hours. I'm sure if someone had come visit, you just wouldn't have known it." His voice was soothing, and for a moment I was almost fooled. I merely nodded and leaned against the pillows once more. He scooted his chair in towards my bed and took my hand gently. After getting used to Draco's chilled temperature, the warm against warm was uncomfortable. "I just need to know one more then Hermione, then you can rest," he prodded gently. "When you were brought in, they said that you were with a man…"

My heard began to tighten. I knew where this was going and I wasn't ready for that to happen yet. I swallowed and blinked, trying to look confused. "I was?"

He looked more concerned then. "Yes…they said he looked familiar…someone said they'd seen him on television or something." He laughed softly. "But in this small town, anyone mysterious is mistaken for a movie star."

"Mysterious?" I asked.

Glenn nodded. "They said he was very concerned about your safety. Said he wouldn't leave your side until he knew you were sleeping then he just took off. No one knows who he was or anything, they said he was like your guardian angel."

My heart did a little flip-flop as he told me. I just shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes, hoping he'd get the fact that I was tired. Luckily, he did.

"Okay Hermione, I'm going to head out so I can get some sleep before my shift. Call me on my cell if you need anything." He kissed my forehead and headed out of the room, leaving me to drift off and dream of my guardian angel.

* * *

The next morning was a blur of nurses and doctors coming in to check on me. I moaned and cried when they changed the pressure of the bandages of my ribs, they were still incredibly tender. When they pulled the covers back to my chest and left, I sighed and wiped the almost shed tears from my eyes. My attention was turned back to the television, where I was notified that more people had been killed in this massive epidemic. A tremor of fear escaped me. What if Draco had gone to stop it himself? Surely he couldn't do it on his own, did he have accomplices?

My eyes narrowed as I thought harder about this idea. There was a soft knock on the door frame and I didn't even hear it at first. I then heard that familiar chuckle and my head whipped around, smiling like a fool I'm sure, but I didn't care. I was so happy to see him standing there, safe and sound.

"May I come in?" He asked, in that wonderfully sweet tone of voice.

"Sure," I smiled again and sat up a little bit in bed. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"Well you know, a hospital isn't exactly the best place for a vampire to be." His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched me, taking the seat Glenn had the night before. "Lots of car accidents...blood. That kind of thing."

I smiled. "Okay, touche. But really, I was worried about you," I admitted, sliding the thin blanket between my fingers casually.

Draco smirked and a cold finger hooked under my chin, bringing my eyes up to look at him. "Hermione. I don't know how many times I must tell you but...I'm a vampire."

I scowled. "I know."

"Meaning I think you should be worried about other people around me, rather than just me. I'm more of a threat that I think you realize...and more than I've brought on to you. For some reason I just can't get angry with you." He smiled, amused. His finger still hooked underneath my jaw.

I swallowed hard and smiled uneasily. "If you stick around long enough I'm sure I'll find something."

His laugh was real now, bellowing in the room. "You're so confident in your ways to get under my skin." His finger had released my chin, it felt tingly where he touched. I rubbed it discreetly then watched his pale face.

"They said that you didn't leave me until I was okay." I said softly, without pretense this time. "I remember seeing you there when they were putting my elbow back in place...they said you were mysterious."

He scoffed. "Mysterious. I was a mess. I'm sure they thought I was your hysterical father or something." He laughed, amused. "Really though, the break looked worse in the light, and I was worried you'd lose your arm from lack of blood flow. I wanted to make sure they got it in right. I was angry with them for causing you pain, even though I knew they couldn't help it. I was also angry with Ronan and Titus doing this to you in the first place."

That explained the angry glint in his eye.

"So where did you go when I was asleep?"

"I went and did some research." He explained. "I found it strange how your fever seemed to get worse when around the brothers. Especially when either of them touched you. That's something I've never encountered with the vampire world as of yet."

I smiled softly. "You're not exactly a veteran."

"Well yes of course." He waved this as unimportant. "But in any case, I had to see what that was about."

"You couldn't just go to the library...could you?" I felt foolish for asking this question. He chuckled and shook his head, bemused by me, I was sure.

"Yes Hermione," He nodded. " _Strange Vampire Questions_ is right next to the _Out of your Mind_ and _Got to be Kidding_ sections."

My interest continued to peak despite my scowl. He decided not to go further with this. "Anyway, I think you'll be okay for now. As long as you don't find any more trouble, which I'm sure is no problem for you."

"Course," I answered curtly.

"Good." He rose to his feet. "I think I'll go and let you rest now."

I tugged at his sleeve. "Please don't leave me here, I'm bored out of my mind and I think I deserve a right to know why I got all hot and bothered while those two trolls were around me. Come on Draco!" I begged. My words all spilled out of my mouth at once, and I immediately regretted it coming out like that. He just smiled however, and smoothly took a seat back where he was in one motion.

"Bored and hot and bothered mm? Interesting combination."

I ignored him. "Please?"

He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, blowing a few stray strands of light blonde hair from his eyes. "The first couple days I thought you were just sick...I remember that vividly as being a part of human life. However, I didn't understand why you seemed to yo-yo back and forth between well and nearly on your death bed. One night, I was sitting in my car thinking outside your house and I saw some movement in the bushes. I wasn't sure what it was, so I kept a close eye. I saw Titus sneaking around your window. I was just about to get into the car when I saw Kaleb knock on the door and you didn't answer. I knew that was my chance to get Titus away from you, so I grabbed Caleb and ran him into the woods with me. Titus saw us and ran after us, thinking he could stop me from biting him. I didn't want to kill him Hermione. As much as I loathed him, I knew it was against your wishes, but this time I didn't have a choice. I had to keep them away from you or...they would have killed you there in your bed." He shuddered.

My face grew pale and my palms felt clammy with shock. "But...I thought they were there to protect humans from vampires? Aren't they like the advocates for humans?"

"Yes they are...for humans who do not know any better. That haven't come into contact with our kind. I'm sorry I put you at risk that night at the concert Hermione. I know you would have not been in danger had it not been for me. I talked to you out of complete selfishness and now you obviously know too much about our kind and what's going on in the city. They can't allow you be alive with this much information." He touched my temple affectionately while I stared in horror.

"They were going to kill me?"

He nodded solemnly.

"And you saved me?"

He smiled softly, shrugging in a 'yeah, guess I did' way. "C'mere." I said. Puzzled, he walked forward. I took his face in my hands, causing his lips to protrude outward and his eyebrows furrowed in deeper confusion. If I wasn't so grateful he'd saved my life, I would've found this comical look on a vampire very amusing.

"Thank you." I said softly.

With my heart pounding, I pulled his face in for a kiss. It was sweeter than I ever could've imagined. I could feel his body relax against mine, our lips blending in perfect unison, as if they were made for one another. His cold hands touched my flushed cheeks, my jaw, wound in my hair.

He would always be my guardian angel.

* * *

Who would have thought in a million years that I would be kissing a rockstar turned vampire?

I know for a fact that in my boring life, there wouldn't have been a prayer. Now sitting with him on the bed with me while my uncle was at work, it seemed that this was the most natural thing in the world. I fit in his arms like those best friend necklaces I had as a kid, the annoyingly metallic shiny gold heart pendant zigzagged down the middle with 'Best' and 'Friend' on either side. They both looked broken until the two of them met, creating the whole. That's what being with Draco is like for me now, despite my best efforts in the beginning to stop it. I loved being with him, I felt happier than I ever felt in my life when around him.

He was perfect.

"I hate math." I sighed in frustration as I tossed my pencil at the book. It made a nasty scribble and I sighed, sitting back up again to erase it. The best part of being home was getting uninterrupted time with Draco; the bad news was tackling the one week's worth of homework assignments I'd missed when admitted to the hospital.

Draco was sitting next to me on my bed, legs crossed at the ankles and his upper body leaned against the headboard. I sat cross-legged next to him, a few inches forward and bent over my homework like a willow tree. He laughed softly and tugged on my hair. "Don't work yourself too hard Hermione...I don't want to have to carry back through those ER doors." His eyes widened dramatically. "Or worse, the psych ward."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. "Very funny."

He chuckled. "You'd be the talk of the town...dating a vampire and goes crazy over something as simple as a math assignment. You might need to recheck your priorities."

My heart still fluttered happily when I heard him associate 'dating' with me. I leaned back and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple. "What can I say? Then I'd just be certifiably crazy about you."

He laughed dryly. "Oh, har har. You need some new material."

"Oh? Well maybe you need to give me some new material?" I raised my lips to his chin, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and down to his throat. I heard a soft sigh issue from him, the rumble in his throat against my lips made me giggle. He seemed too off in his own trance to ask me why I was laughing. I suppose he was so used to me giggling from excitement over every little thing we did together that it didn't even register.

I let my closed book slide to the floor as I gently straddled his waist. I loved the softness of him, how he always felt like a squishy cold pillow I could always lay on. His icy hands reached under my shirt, smoothing against my skin. I shivered and pressed my lips to his. His hands removed themselves from my sides and his arms wrapped around me, melding me against him.

He pulled away from the kiss slightly when I began to open my mouth expectantly. I leaned back and his eyes met mine. They looked worried. "You know we can't." He said softly, hands resting on my thighs..

"Can't what?"

"Be intimate." He swallowed, his anxious eyes searching my face for any emotion. "I don't want to get crazy and hurt you."

"I thought I was just kissing you?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion. He looked flustered. I smiled and leaned down to peck him on the cheek quickly then slid off of him. I could see his relief when I did so. He pulled me close and stroked my hair.

"It's not that I don't want you...I do. Every much so...so bad that it hurts but I don't want anything to happen."

"Shhh," I put my fingers to his lips. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"You're not mad?" He asked incredulously.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his chest. "Right now I'm happy just like this." His lips pressed against my temple and I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. The thought of being with him for decades was intensely wonderful.

I was trying to be careful about my feelings for Draco, but the more I thought about him, the harder I fell, and the more my heart went crazy when he gave me a smile or touched anywhere on my body. It was like constant euphoria that I never wanted to let go of.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" Draco asked, ending my moment of bliss.

I groaned. "No. Now that I have you to play with, why would I want to go to school?"

"You know that I am still a working man." He noted, running his fingers through my hair. I rose up and down slightly when he took a breath to speak. "I need to make a living somehow, right?"

"Do you have to go?" I asked, looking up at him. "Normal life is going to be so boring." I sighed sadly, watching his beautiful features and I hoped I'd see a glimmer of hope that he'd stay here. "Wouldn't it be much more fun if you could play Davy Crockett in the woods and hang out with me all day?" I tried to make my voice sound jealous, hoping he'd be intrigued. He wasn't fooled for an instant.

He smiled understandingly at me and smoothed my cheek. "Sweet Hermione...I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say that."

He grinned, but there was a slight grimace behind it. I was confused. "I know you didn't. Please don't think that I'd be tempted by your offer. While the part of being with you all day is completely tempting, the hunting in the woods? Not so much. I don't think I want to end up like Davy Crockett. He was killed in the Alamos."

"But he was one of the last fighters," I interjected. "He was one of the best out there."

Draco's eyes twinkled as he reached down and closed the US History book I'd cracked open earlier. "I think," he whispered, "you need to close this." His hand gently guided my mouth to his once more.

* * *

"Hey Hermione! You're still alive?! Where have you been?"

"I've heard you were attacked by that thing!"

"Wow! So you really do have your other leg!"

I wasn't sure where students had gotten all of this information, but suddenly as the day grew on, I began to get dirty looks thrown at me. Completely baffled, I went about my business, trying to act as normal as I knew how. Someone stopped me in the hall and nearly spat at me. "Murderer."

"What?" I spluttered, taken aback.

"Kaleb. You killed him. He didn't want anything to do with you so you just decided to take his life!"

I stared in horror at the idea that more than one person had the idea that I would do this to Kaleb. I tried to recognize this girl, strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a slight dusting of freckles along her nose and cheekbones. I suddenly remembered her. She sat behind Kaleb and I in Government. She'd told me once how distraught Kaleb was when I'd left him to move to California with my parents, then how he ignored his other 'friends' when I'd returned. I was sure at that moment she was jealous of me, though I didn't understand why. I backed up slowly as she walked forward, continuing to spit accusations in my face. The rims of her eyes were watery with rage and sadness.

"I didn't kill him! He forced himself onto me!" I shouted, clutching the shoulder of my bag as if it were a lifeline.

She paused in her tracks. "What?"

"He's always been that way." I said softly, feeling my own eyes water with embarrassment. I didn't want to announce to the world this humiliating secret. "He wanted what he wanted, when he wanted it. Everything else didn't matter, he was always taking and he got angry when I didn't have anything more to give." I said in a barely audible whisper. Students began to crowd around us, sensing tension.

Moments like these seemed to be a magnet to draw kids into the action so they'd be able to be the first to tell others afterward. "And that isn't why I wasn't in school. I WAS in school after that happened. Kaleb tried to talk to me but I didn't want to say anything to him so he stormed off. That was the last time I heard from him." I finished. I tried sounding brave, but on the inside I was trembling.

The girl suddenly started to laugh viciously. "Like we're going to believe that Hermione. You're nothing but a murdering slut!" She spat, her fists clenched together in rage. Tears spilled from my eyes now, never having to handle this kind of conflict. The group began to talk amongst each other behind their hands, some not even having the decency to do that. I closed my eyes for a moment then pushed my way through the crowd and ran to the student parking lot.

I saw Draco leaning against his black SUV. I sniffed loudly as tears blocked his beautiful face from my visions. He grinned and uncrossed his arms, coming towards me. "Hey! I thought you'd like to be treated to lunch…" He began, but frowned when he saw my face coming towards him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I want to go home." I whispered softly. Draco grabbed my shoulders in his strong hands and held me there. I was tempted to try and break it but I knew I didn't have a chance.

"What happened sweetheart?" He asked soothingly. His blue eyes gently searching mine, lips parted with concern.

I relented. "Some girl thinks I killed Kaleb." I sniffed, replaying the moment in my head. "She thinks that I had something to do with it because I wouldn't sleep with him that night. She called me a murdering slut." I breathed.

His jaw went extremely rigid, and his grip tightened on me. I winced and gasped. "Ow! Draco!"

He looked at me and his expression changed into horror as he realized what he'd done. He pulled me into his cold chest and cradled my head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am just so angry at this girl I could kill her."

I froze and looked up at him in horror. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "That time I really did mean it figuratively."

Draco held me close to him and swayed gently. "Come on…I'll drive you home." He nodded and walked me to his car, buckling me in like he had when I'd dislocated my elbow. My head flopped against the window as I watched small droplets of rain hit the windshield. I sighed softly, wishing this wouldn't have happened or people would forget about it by tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to show my face in school again.

Draco climbed into the drivers side and took me home, seeming to realize that I needed some time to think on my own. We pulled up on the edge of the curb and he walked me to the door. "Want me to come in?" He asked as I nodded, hanging up my coat and waiting for him to do the same. He walked me up to my room and gently helped me into bed, laying next to me. I turned into him and breathed in his scent deeply, comforted that he was still on my side no matter what others thought.

* * *

I didn't remember how it happened, but I'd somehow fallen asleep next to Draco on my bed. His presence was so comforting that even in the darkest of days, I'd be so unaware of my troubles that I'd drift off. My dreams were unsettling and not at all pleasant.

"Shhh," I heard Draco's voice soothe me, cradling my head close to him. I grasped his shirt with my fist so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was remembering what had happened in the last few months and I was overwhelmed beyond belief. "I've got you love." He breathed, pressing his lips against my hair, holding me tight. "It was just a bad dream," he continued as if he knew what I was in such hysterics about. "They aren't going to find you here. You're safe."

When I was finally able to breathe normally, I looked up at him and his green eyes met mine, soft and gentle. "There's my favorite pair of brown eyes." He smiled tenderly at me, wiping my leftover tears away with his thumb.

I watched him in complete amazement, unable to believe I'd gotten so lucky. I turned my face back into his chest and sighed, the troubles of the day beginning to fade away. "Thank you. I really don't deserve this."

Draco sighed, sounding troubled.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, curious.

"I don't feel like I deserve you, Hermione. You're human and I'm not. Everything about me is so dangerous that I worry about hurting you every second. If I did something to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I just can't imagine a world without you, yet I feel like I'm dragging you down. I've been following you a lot more than I think you realize." He began. My heart flew in my stomach. Was he telling me he wanted to leave? After all of this? "I've been following you almost everywhere you've gone since the concert. I know you dream of getting married and having children of your own. I'm not that person you can do that with."

I was completely shocked. "How can you say all of that after we've gone through? Do you have any idea how much I depend on you? How much I need you in my life? I wanted to get married and have kids, yes. But that was before I got to know you Draco. Before all of this started and before I needed you more than anyone else. I'm willing to give that up."

He sighed again. "I don't want you to have to give up anything. I don't think you realize what you're saying Hermione. Life with me isn't easy. It's rough and certainly not peril less."

"Newsflash Draco; life is never going to be easy. There's going to be things that happen in life that we don't want to happen or don't have a choice over, but that doesn't mean you shut everyone out that wants to be in your life. You said you wanted me well now you have me. Forever."

His eyes bore into mine. "You shouldn't give up your life-"

"YOU are my life." I said fiercely, I tried to make my eyes as passionate as I could muster, I wanted to make him see what I'd been fighting all along. Fate had brought us together and I wasn't going to let it go. Not now, or ever. When he still wasn't sure, I continued to stare at him. "Remember what you told me when I wanted you to leave me alone? You said that you were too involved to walk away. Well guess what? You stayed Draco and I'm just as much involved. You always told me how much you could trust me with your secrets and I've held my side of that bargain. Now it's my turn to play."

He looked completely thrown off guard by my words, and I was glad. "So why don't you just stop all of this safety mumbo jumbo and tell me how you really feel! Let me see inside your heart Draco."

His eyes seemed to grow moist in the moonlight, though I wasn't sure if vampires could even cry. "If you saw inside my heart Hermione," his voice shook with emotion. "you'd snap in two."

I turned in his arms and took his face between my hands. His eyes immediately closed and he sighed softly. "That may be so," I began slowly, my voice soft. "But I know you'd be there to put me back together...and that's what I'm fighting for." I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. I could feel him hesitate underneath me, but slowly responded. We finally broke apart and I smiled, sliding down him into my previous position.

The beginnings of his singing voice began in the depths of his chest, I could feel the soft humming of his chest and eventually the glorious notes of his voice filled my ears sweetly. I didn't recognize the song, but at that moment I didn't care. I just closed my eyes and let the precious sound of his music fill me up to the brim.

 _Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign,_  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are.  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart.

I'll find you somewhere,  
I'll keep on trying...until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.

Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.  
I want to embrace you and never let you go.  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul,  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know...  
Where you are.

I'll find you somewhere,  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.

* * *

**Draco's POV**  
She didn't understand what she was up against. I tried my best to tell her to stay away, but how could I tell her to do something I myself knew to be impossible? There wasn't a chance that I could stay away from her, in turn, she couldn't stay away from me. This wasn't good, this wasn't the type of destiny I'd thought of when I was bitten. My dreams and hopes were taken away from me...I didn't have the right to do the same to her. She was too beautiful, too innocent...too pure to be with a monster like me. I sang her a lullaby to ease her fears, in hopes that maybe she'd drift off to sleep again. My thoughts were right. I watched her drift off into a tranquil slumber, I knew she was in a deep enough rest for an easy departure. I slid myself away from her and straightened up, turning around to take one last look at the one person who understood me. This would break her heart and it killed me to do this but as much as she told me she wanted to give everything for a life with a vampire, I couldn't let her.

She would be wounded; angry for what I'd done to her but eventually I knew she would heal. It'd be a long process but this was the only way I knew how to show her how much I cared. I bent down to her and stroked her soft hair for the final time, trying to commit the scent of her shampoo to memory. I pressed my lips against her scalp gently. "I love you." I murmured. Standing straight, I hurried and exited to the window before she had a chance to even feel the breeze of my form gliding past her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I never thought I'd wake up feeling colder than I did at that moment.

The second my eyes opened, I knew something was severely wrong. I got out of bed and ran down the hall to Glenn's room and peeked in as quietly as I could. My tense heart eased for a moment when I saw he was safe in his bed, the mound of sheets rising and falling peacefully.

When I returned to my room, I closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, closing my eyes and trying to catch my breath. When I finally opened them, I realized the window was open. My sheer curtains wafted in the chilly February air as I crossed the room and shut it. Dread filled my heart as I remembered what happened the night before. I remembered lying with Draco on the bed, his arms around me and singing me a lullaby I didn't recognize, but was still hauntingly beautiful.

"No..." I murmured, realization hitting me as I raced to my bed, tearing apart the covers. I found my answer in a piece of paper that was fluttering downward and landing on the wood floor. I picked it up frantically and began to read, tears filling my eyes as I did so. I couldn't believe it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

Please don't be cross with me as you read this, I am going to tell you some things that are going to be hard to hear. It hurts my soul unimaginably to be away from you like this, however I know this is what I have to do to protect you and the life that is so rightfully yours.

_I was selfish Hermione, I was so willing to allow you to let go of everything you hold dear to you. Your family, friends, life, your dreams, and hopes for the future. It is the monster in me that is still aching to touch you once more, to allow the warmth to wash over my cold, hardened heart. I cannot allow that to happen Hermione. Please don't think that I don't care for you sweetheart, for that is the very reason I'm doing this. It is because I care so deeply for you that I must make this clean. No one is going to come looking for you, I am sure that by the time you read these words, they will have known my absence from you and no longer see you as a target._

_I wish I could fix everything for you Hermione, but I can't._

_An old friend of mine who has been in hiding for years has been located. He asked me if there was any way I could keep him safe from Ronan and Titus' family. He is going to come clean to the murder of Kaleb. I gave him details only the murderer would know, and he is safe where he cannot be sought any longer. I know you're still in disbelief over this and I don't blame you, but you have to understand why I have to leave you. Ronan and Titus would never stop hunting you and I am constantly a threat if I'm near you. I want you to live your dreams and never settle for less than what you deserve because of me. Please believe me when I tell you this hurts me more than you can ever imagine._

_I love you._

_Draco._

I sank to my knees in disbelief, clutching the letter close to my chest. I thought we'd made progress after that night. I thought I had a chance to be with him forever, until I took my last breath. Never in a million years did I think he could leave me like this. I looked out the window and saw a cloudless blue sky for the first time in days. The birds that sang happily in the trees as my world came tumbling down was a bitter reminder that life went on.

I was past the point of crying, I trudged into the bathroom and got ready in a zombie-like state. Coming downstairs, I packed a lunch I knew I wouldn't eat, and walked to my car and drove to school rubbing my eyes from emotional exhaustion. When I parked in my allotted space, I knew immediately that my fellow classmates had seen the news. They smiled at me and waved, as if that redeemed themselves for the show they participated in yesterday. I ignored them and walked as quickly as I could across the parking lot and tried to ignore everyone's gazes.

"Hermione!" Violet's familiar voice caused me to pause and turn. She immediately wrapped me in her arms. "I'm sooo sorry about what happened yesterday! I was out for a doctor's appointment or I totally would've whipped Lavender's butt."

 _Lavender...that's what her name was._ I smiled feebly.

"Thanks Vi...it's okay though, I'm sure she's eating her words if she saw the news this morning. If not I'm sure one of her snobby friends will tell her." I didn't realize how vicious it sounded until I heard myself speak it. Violet didn't seem to mind though. I suppose my lack of zeal would be attributed to yesterday's Day from Hell. I'd never tell her the true reason I was upset. Not only would it crush her to pieces to know I was in love with her favorite person in the world, but she wouldn't believe me.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Violet asked as the bell rang. I nodded and hurried into the refuge of my classroom. At least now I could emerge myself into my studies and not have to think about anything or talk to anyone. I didn't know how long I could keep up this facade, but I did hope I could make it to my car or house before breaking down. Just as I'd hoped, I was carried off into the wonderful land of schoolwork until lunchtime, where I knew I'd be faced with a whole new form of cruelty.

I walked into the cafeteria and made a B-line for the table Vi and I usually occupied. I tossed my brown bagged lunch onto the table and sat with a heavy thud, leaning down and nestling my head in my arms. The smell of bleach or ammonia from the janitor cleaning the tables in between lunch periods burned my nostrils but I didn't move my head. It felt too heavy for my neck to hold up.

"Hermione?" A voice asked softly. I looked up and saw Lavender standing there, slightly wilted. I knew immediately there wasn't going to be another fight. I just looked at her and she swallowed hard, looking around the room then back at me. "I'm sorry for those things I said yesterday. I really didn't mean them, I was just upset and since you were the closest with Kaleb, I just assumed that...no. It was wrong to even come to conclusions so quickly like that. So yeah...I'm sorry." She twisted her hands as she looked at me.

"Seems to be a trend lately..." I sighed. She looked at me confusedly and I waved my hand. "Never mind, thanks...I appreciate it and accept your apology."

She smiled and nodded, flouncing off to her group of friends who were waiting for her by the cafeteria doors. "Did the wench come over to apologize?" Vi asked, sitting down across from me with a tray full of food. I nodded.

"She seemed sorry enough, I guess."

Violet shrugged and opened her grape soda, then took a large bite of pizza. I wished I could switch bodies with her, to be that naive and blissfully ignorant would be a gift beyond measure at that moment. I stared at the wrinkled texture of my lunch bag, it reminded of a brown elephant's leg. I sighed and felt the pang of my heart take over me. I missed his touch; the gentle way he'd stroke my hair yet at the same time he had the power to crush someone's skull when angry enough. I felt my eyes threaten to water. _Please not right now...please not in front of Violet._ I quickly turned to look out the window and the grassy hills where students were sprawled out with their friends under the shade of the trees. It truly was a beautiful day...if you have the person you loved with you.

 _Loved_.

That's when I remembered the last part of Draco's letter. I'd been too absorbed in the other reality of it to realize. He had written that he loved me. And I didn't get a chance to say it back to him. This truth came crashing down harder than anything else from that morning.

"Sorry Vi, I gotta go." My words came out in a rush as I got up and hastily made my way out of the cafeteria. I made it to my car and climbed in. I gripped the steering wheel, staring at the airbag sign until it was so blurred I had to blink. It was then when I felt the hot wetness on my cheeks. I had done so well not to cry until now. I slowly turned the key and my car started with a slight jolt. I sped out of the parking lot, having no clue where I was going. Suddenly, I had a stroke of inspiration. I made a turn and headed directly towards the house.

Running inside, I yanked my duffel bag from the closet and began stuffing everything I could into it. My teeth almost snarled angrily as I packed, so ferociously intent with my plan that I could probably have passed for a vampire myself. I took a moment to glance around the house, remembering the good times my uncle and I had since I'd arrived. A tear fell down my face as I raced back to my car and drove in a rush to the airport.

I parked, conveniently leaving my uncle's name and phone number listed in the dashboard so that the police would know who to turn the car into after three days of not paying. I ran into the airport and approached a friendly looking woman with the familiar blue vest, pressed white shirt and the golden wings broach on her lapel. I smiled, my hair windswept and I'm sure I looked heartily disheveled.

"Hi...I'm looking for a one way plane ticket to San Francisco at the soonest time possible."

The woman blinked at me, but looked down and typed something into her computer. "Okay m'am...I have a flight here at three thirty...boarding is at four fifteen. You will arrive in San Francisco by seven forty five. We do have three seats available; the total would come to three hundred and forty five dollars."

"Perfect." I smiled and dug in my messenger bag, handing her my debit card. She looked at me quite skeptically. I had worked a part-time job when I was with my mother, and she'd given me money to spend while in Seattle. I was happy I never spent it.

I showed her my ID and she nodded, handing it back to me. "Do you have any bags to check today?"

"No m'am, just a carry-on." I smiled pleasantly at her, unable to believe this good fortune. I would be out of the state before my uncle would know I was gone. The woman smiled and printed my boarding pass and put it in one of those paper envelopes with the airline's name printed on the front. "You're going to be terminal C, so just take the SkyTrain there and it's going to be on the right side of the airport. Enjoy your flight!"

"Thanks." I smiled and walked through the airport, feeling liberated. I knew Draco wouldn't have agreed for me to make such a rash decision but at this point, I didn't care. This was MY rash decision. Mine. I'd finally done something for myself and it felt wonderful.

After passing through security, I walked through the airport, getting a Starbucks on my way and plopped in a chair by my gate. I sipped the iced coffee and watched the people walk by, some hand in hand with reunited loved ones, some stressed and running through the airport to their gates. I turned my attention to the television set above the windows of the airport. The 'animal' attacks were still going strong.

I sighed, hoping that Draco would keep himself safe through these hard times with so many 'things' after him. This was a selfish thought, but I also hoped he didn't do anything stupid now that I wasn't in his life. I knew that it was a silly thing to think, but I never knew what exactly to make of Draco. I could never put my finger on what he was thinking.

I was so deep in my thoughts that the sound of the flight attendant calling the passengers to board made me jump. I rose to my feet and slipped my duffel onto my shoulders and got in line. Handing my pass to the attendant, she ripped a portion off and handed to me. I walked through the tunnel and took a deep breath, realizing what I was about to do.

The flight wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Miraculously I was able to grab a window seat and the passenger next to me was an infant that stayed in the arms of its mother the entire flight. I leaned against the window and watched as I was elevated into white clouds. I closed my eyes and somehow managed to drift off until I felt the painful pressure in my ears that told me we were descending. I immediately felt at home when I saw the busy streets and gigantic city, lit up so beautifully at dusk.

I picked up my bag and waited for other passengers to file off the plane before I was able to stretch my legs in the airport. I located an internet cafe and checked my email for the address I was looking for. The address I had was over a year old; anything could have happened since then but I had to try. I knew I didn't have enough money to buy another plane ticket back right away, so I'd have to find a job or something if this didn't work out, but I just had a feeling in my gut that this was right.

I reviewed the bus schedule and trekked my way down to the stop. One thing I enjoyed most about San Francisco was that people didn't care who you were, where you were from, or anything about you. They kept their noses down and minded their own business. Not to mention the scenery was incredible.

I smiled at the barking seals at Fisherman's Warf, the ferries making their trips back and forth to the infamous Alcatraz, tourists gathered together with big smiles on their faces, peace signs thrown up in the air like hallelujahs. I chuckled to myself, noting the many in bright printed shorts with a matching solid color tank, sunglasses, and a bucket hat. Admittedly, I was a little disappointed there wasn't a fanny-pack in sighed, or a block of sunscreen on their noses.

I parked myself on the bench and waited, people watching again. The buss pulled up to the curb and groaned to as stop. I stood and slipped a couple coins in the dispenser and found a seat. The bus' breaks sounded like a whale as it pulled away and chugged up the first of many hills in San Francisco. The bus finally pulled into a quaint neighborhood and I climbed off, reading directions I'd printed at the café.

The walk seemed shorter than I'd expected, looking at all the sweet houses with perfectly manicured front lawns. I felt like I stepped out of the real world and into Pleasantview. I located the house and smiled softly, a bright cheerful yellow with white shutters and accents. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, my stomach in knots. No one answered the door, however I could hear music issuing from the back. My mother always told me not to pry but I knew I needed to do this. I stepped off the porch and went around the back, peeking into the window.

Two men were bent over one another, one's fingernails digging into the others back. I gasped softly when I realized one of the two men was my father. I squeezed my eyes shut and slid down the house, trying to hide and trying to get the picture out of my head. My breathing escalated as the many memories and fights that went on between my mother and father pushed their way to the forefront of my mind. I wiped my tears angrily from my cheeks and wondered what I had come looking for. I had the answers in the palm of my hand…or did I? Was all of this a sign of something bigger? I needed Draco to hold me then, like he did the day Lavender confronted me. I wanted him to tell me everything would be okay.

I sniffed, realizing that I was on my own in this. I shakily stood to my feet and peeked into the window. They were no longer there and the radio was no longer on. With another deep breath, I walked to the front again, tapping my cheeks with my fingers and smoothing my hair. I bent my finger in hesitation and rung the doorbell. I could hear some shuffling then the door opened. My father stood there clothed now, thin-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He looked just as surprised as I was.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

I bit my lip and watched for his reaction. "I wanted to see you Dad…it's been so long and I…"

He sighed and moved over, letting the door slide backward. "Come in."

* * *

The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside, if not better. I tried to block the images of my father and his partner as I was introduced. "Hermione, this my partner Andrew...Andy, this is my daughter Hermione."

As I shook Andrew's hand, it was extremely apparent that he didn't know about me. "Oh! Well um, this is a surprise!" Andrew smiled awkwardly and took a glance at my father. He cleared his throat. "I suppose I'll have to set another place for dinner!" He bustled out of the room. I turned my attention onto my father and watched his expression.

"You didn't tell him about me, did you?" I asked, stung.

He fidgeted and looked at his fingernails. "The relationship is still new Hermione. We're still getting to weed out all of the things from our past and bring them in slowly." He explained, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt so he didn't have to look at me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"I get it. So I'm just one of those weeds in your garden Dad? You have a new life now and I'm part of the 'straight' life so you don't want anything to do with me." I said softly, voice accusing.

"That's not it Hermione..."

"Then what is it? Why are you ignoring my phone calls? My letters? Emails? Ever since you left Mom you've totally cut me off! I don't know what I did to you but I didn't ask for you to become gay. Don't I get a say in this at all? Why am I getting punished for something I had no control over? I could care less what your preferences are, but I do care if my Dad is ignoring me or not! Like it or not, I am your child! I have your blood in me...how can you ignore that?"

"I'm not ignoring you Hermione...I just need some time to adjust."

I laughed, deflating and shaking my head. It was like talking to a brick wall. "Okay. I'm sorry I came here and disturbed your life." I said icily. "You no longer have a daughter. Have a nice time adjusting." I stood and picked up my things, not waiting for him to show me to the door. I opened it and slammed it shut again and began walking in complete fury and disappointment. What was I looking to find here when I got on that plane? Redemption? Victory? A strange sense of family? I had family in Seattle, as miniscule as it might have been, Glenn was the only family I had. I knew my mother loved me and would deny me saying it, but I think some small part of her is glad I left for Seattle. She was just getting into the dating scene again and I know having a teenage daughter around would put a damper on things.

As I turned back onto the main road, the reality of my rash decision was setting in. I had no food, no shelter, barely any clothes and essentially no money. _You're such a fool Hermione. What were you thinking he would've done? Welcome you with open arms? Go and get family portraits taken?_ What a bust.

I sat down on a bench overlooking the bay and sighed, trying to think of a way out of this mess. I could call Glenn, but I didn't think that was the best idea. I should call him and at least tell him where I was. I checked my watch and knew he still wouldn't be home yet. Easy enough to leave a message. I found a payphone and slipped some coins in, dialing his number. The familiar voice that entered my ears almost choked me up. I swallowed back the emotion as the machine beeped.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I know you're probably going to get mad and everything but please understand this is something I needed to do. I'm in San Francisco with Dad. Please don't worry about me...I'm fine. I'll call again soon. Love you." I hung up the phone and began to aimlessly walk the streets of the unfamiliar city. There was a kind of magical charm about it, like someone would see you on the street and before you knew it you'd be on the cover of Vogue.

I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze rustled me like an old friend. I sighed, still worried about what I was going to do. The tears began to fall as I thought about Draco and his amazing smile, how he penetrated me with just a small glance. I remembered all the times he'd just hold me and it was like I could forget anything that happened and just focus on him; his incredible touch that made me more aware of my body than I could've imagined. It wasn't fair.

I then realized I was angry. How could he do this to me? After all we've been through and my speech I gave him about wanting to give up my life, which I truly did, he still decided to leave. It was just like my father, every man I tried to love besides Glenn had let me down. First my father, then Kaleb, now Draco. I rubbed my eyes with my fist, realizing how exhausted I really was. I eyed the bottom of the bridge and realize the water did not flow through it, it was getting dark soon and I wouldn't be detected. Feeling slightly more energized now having a plan, I walked down the bay and underneath the bridge. Sitting in the sand, I put my bag at my head and lay down, amazed at what this day had turned into.

Never would I have imagined this when waking up this morning. I was in a perfectly peaceful slumber, believing that Draco was still by my side and we'd have the whole day to be with one another. I heard footsteps in the sand and I turned to see a haggard old woman approaching me. I swallowed back a shout and sat up, unable to keep my eyes off of her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' here?" She asked. "It's dangerous out here you know."

I didn't know what to say. So I just sat there like an idiot while a woman I'd never met before coached me on the dangers of being underneath a bridge. "I don't have anywhere else to go…"

Her eyes seemed to soften a bit. She walked the rest of the way to me and looked at me a little more carefully. I saw something strange in her eyes, a certain twinge of recognition. As quick as the expression had occurred, it was gone again. She smiled at me and extended her hand. "Come with me. I'm not as well off as those folks up there," she motioned her head toward the homes overlooking the bay, "but I have somewhere better than this."

For some reason I thought I could trust her. With a quick nod, I stood and went with her. She was a lot smaller than I had originally thought she was. She was slightly hunched over, a moth-eaten shawl covering her shoulders. Her brown hair was laced heavily with grey hairs and her face was weathered. She approached a small shack with a crooked front door. She opened it and invited me in with a small smile and a nod of her head. I ducked my head and stepped in, looking around.

It was obvious she was a homeless woman, but the house was cozy for what it was. The walls were made of the tin roofing material, the door was made of buckled wood that that tied closed with a simple cord. There was a mattress on the floor with blankets and a stained pillow. Across from that, a single camping burner was sitting in the corner with a single pot on it, with a small shopping cart filled with canned food against the joining wall. She had cut a jagged window on the side where I presumed her shower would be.

"This is comfy." I said seriously, looking down at her.

She nodded, obviously just as satisfied with her 'home' as I was. "I promised…" her voice trailed off as she looked at me guiltily for a second. My heart leapt with a strange jolt that I hadn't felt since Draco had touched me.

"Excuse me?" I asked sharply, forgetting all pretenses.

"Nothing…I'm just talking to myself. That's what you get when you're an old woman like me." She waved her hand and bustled over to the stove to busy herself. Not wanting to leave this conversation at just that, I followed her over.

"You promised who? Who are you? Do you know Draco?" I hammered the questions at her, practically pleading for answers. I'd gone without them too long. She sighed and turned to me.

"You're being taken care of. He knew you'd come here. That's all you need to know."

She turned away from me and I was still yearning to ask a million more questions but didn't think I could get anything else out of her. Was she a vampire too? Did she know what he was if she wasn't one? Did Draco just find her on the street and tell her if she saw me to take me in? How could someone as small and frail as her take care of me towards someone the size of Ronan or Titus? How did Draco even know I was coming here? He told me he couldn't see into the future, so how did he know? Did she have special 'powers' like Draco had and never told me about? Her eyes had been extremely dark, but I didn't know if it was a trick of the light or if they were indeed like Draco's. She served me some baked beans on an old pie container without looking at my face. I smiled at her in thanks.

The two of us ate in silence. She took my tin from me and threw them in a tub of water. "You better get some sleep now, child." She insisted, offering her bed to me. I knew instinctively not to argue with her. I lay down and didn't realize how tired I really was. I was comforted by her soft noises beside me and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I leaned back and felt the chill of his skin against mine, a splendid contrast I'd grown to love. I looked up into his glorious face and smiled. He returned the greeting, flashing his white teeth at me and bending his face pressing his forehead in my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes as his lips gently brushed my skin underneath. "I love you." He breathed, speaking so softly I thought I'd imagined it. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled deeper._

_"Mmm, I love you too." I opened my eyes and saw his eyes on mine, in a state of complete jubilation._

_"I don't think I'll ever get used to you saying that. I think I love it almost as much as I love you."_

_My laugh filled the room as I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another sweet kiss. His hand smoothed its way up my stomach, and I felt each centimeter of his ice cold hands. I shivered as my fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck. His hand slipped under my shirt and cupped my breast gently. My breath escaped my chest as I felt his teeth sink into my neck once more. This time I didn't scream, I smiled and turned my head as he sucked my blood from my once living body._

I woke with a start the next morning on the sand, my duffel bag being used as a pillow. I sat up, startled. Surely the woman last night hadn't been a dream. I picked up my bag and ran to the place where her home stood, nothing was there. I shivered and slowly remembered the dream I'd had the night before. I suddenly knew what I wanted and needed to do. Draco was sending me messages. It was my job to follow them. I tried to recall the scenery that was in the dream. What in the Hell was in the background? I squeezed my eyes closed and saw yellow with a glistening blue. A field of some kind? I whipped my head around in concentration. If Draco wanted to play these games, I was ready. I took off in a full run towards my first destination.

* * *

_I'm never going to stop trying. I hope you know this. Until I take my very last breath as a human being, I will continue to look for you. There is nothing in the world that is going to keep me away, love. I'm going to scour the edges of the most desolate sands, swim the treacherous seas, overturn every rock until I'm in your arms again. This love wasn't meant to be easy - it was complicated from the start but you have me, every piece. I pray with all my heart that when you look at the sky you're seeing the same stars I am, you're wishing I could be in your arms just as much as I am. It makes me sick to think I've been away from you this long. I'm never going to stop thinking of you._

Writing seemed to be the only thing that kept me going through the endless streets that twisted and turned into directions that made me dizzy. I refused to give up, all I could see was his face in mind and that was enough to keep me going. I had been reduced to believing that the old woman was merely a hallucination due to lack of food. There was no other way to believe it - then again I was madly in love with a vampire…nothing could be what it seemed with that in place.

As the days progressed in my journey, the more maddening it became not to hear or feel anything from Draco. I knew deep in my heart that the chances were slim that I would ever see him again, but I could never give up hope. It wasn't as though I didn't understand Draco's reasons for wanting to stay away from me, I don't know what I would do if I were in his position. I just didn't believe he'd leave and not say goodbye. He hadn't moved on that quickly; I knew that he couldn't forget me that easily. Just as I couldn't forget him; we were in this together.

I plowed my way through the waving grass, my heart blowing in the air. I didn't know where I was headed, I just understood that this way was the direction I was to go. My hands brushed the tops of the blades of bright green grass, wondering if I'd stumble across something I was supposed to find. My eyes lowered to the ground instead of the endless stretch of land before me. I almost wondered if I was still in San Francisco with the way that the grass weaved, brown and dull. Mountains were at a distance, growing black from the sun's setting shadows against them. I swallowed hard and crossed my arms at my chest, continuing my search at the ground below, making sure to check upwards in case of any impending doom.

It was a few moments later that I found what I was looking for. Well, tripped over it rather. I fell to the ground and grunted, rolling to my back and scooting away from the offender. A small snow globe rested neatly in a bed of fallen weeds and grass. My eyebrows pressed together curiously as I reached forward and took the globe in my palm. It was ice cold; like someone had stuck it in a freezer overnight. My heart glimmered with hope as I turned it around to see what it was in the front. The busy buildings of San Francisco sat in frozen miniature, drowning in water with dozens of sparkles. Tears pricked my eyes as my fingers pressed against the globe so tightly they turned white.

I clambered to my feet so quickly it would have been worthy of Draco's agile reflexes. "What do you want from me?!" I screamed, still clutching the globe in my hand. "I don't know what else to do! I followed you where I was supposed to go! Dammit why aren't you here with me?! Draco!" I cried, my voice cracking when I spoke his name aloud. I didn't know that hearing my own voice say his name would hurt so much. I screamed again and threw the globe as far as I could away from me and began to blindly walk. My footsteps were loud against the moist soil as I trekked along the grass. I walked a good three miles before I tripped again. I was able to catch myself that time and turned around to see what caused me to stumble. The same God forsaken snow globe sat neatly, upright this time at least, in the grass. My mouth fell open as I picked it up. It was just as cold as it was when I'd first picked it up. I sniffed and examined it a little closer, hoping that there was some kind of clue I could go off of and have a kind of direction. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until I realized the bottom was slightly raised. Frowning, I turned it over and realized there was text on the bottom. Frantically I turned the rest of it over, aching to read anything that would bring me closer to him.

_You belong here._

_What_? My anger flared up again. I didn't belong in San Francisco, I belonged in Draco's arms - wherever that may be. I threw the globe again and began my way back towards the city. It angered me that even when he wasn't by me he still had the power to control everything in my life. I looked down and wiped my eyes before running into something as hard as a wall. I gasped and looked up, my eyes narrowing.

"Titus." I breathed.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you again Hermione." He smiled menacingly at me. I took a second to assess this gigantic man in front of me. His hair was longer now, sleek around his face and knotted into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His muscles seemed much larger than they were before, they could easily crush me in two. "I was worried I'd never get to see your face again." His fingers reached out and touched the bottom of my chin, raising my eyes to his. "I have to admit that I've missed you dear one."

I swallowed hard, oddly not afraid. His large size was no doubt intimidating, but I stepped closer to him, my anger was replacing the fear. "What do you want?"

"I think your precious Draco told you everything you need to know Hermione. Only everything he told you was a complete lie. We're here to protect you from monsters like him. We don't want them to hurt humans anymore."

"Draco would never hurt me." I said to him instantly. His eyes were sparkling.

"He already has. He's hurt you in ways you don't even realize yet. Everything you've ever imagined him to be is going to come back on you times ten. You're not safe with him, Hermione. That's why I'm here to protect you. I came to save you from him."

My eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help."

I pushed past him and he grabbed my arm gently. I was surprised that it didn't hurt more than that with his large muscles. I whipped my hear around. "What?"

"Just come with me for a moment. I promise you I hold no danger to you."

"How do I know you're not lying? I'm not going with you, you almost killed the two of us. I'm not going to put myself at risk."

"We know where Draco is." He said softly. This caught my attention as I turned around. "He's trying to stay away from you Hermione. And for a good reason. He doesn't want this to go on any further. Come with me and I'll explain the rest."

Against my better judgment, I followed.

* * *

"I don't think you realize what you're up against, Hermione. He's more dangerous than you could ever imagine. He's not going to stop until he has you where we can't protect you anymore. I can't have that happen to you." Titus explained as I followed him through the tall grass until we approached a massive (I should have figured this, really) truck with wheels about as large as my body.

"You expect me to get in the monster with you? No way."

He rolled his eyes and lifted me in with one fail swoop. I shrieked and gripped his strong arms for support - but I didn't fall, I didn't even get caught off balance once. "You ladies think there's danger in every turn." He mumbled then paused. "Well…never mind you're right."

I had to smile softly at him and leaned back so he could attach all the buttons and knobs that was supposed to be my seat belt. I glanced over at his side and realized he had nothing. "Don't you need one of these if you're human?"

He grunted and shook his head. "We're not all human. Surely Draco told you that."

My mind wandered back to the night he told me about Ronan and Titus' family. How his family almost killed themselves to protect people they didn't even know. Protecting people that would try to kill them without any thought. "Y-yes." I finally whispered and looked into his face. His jaw was tight and eyes intense as he climbed into his side and plowed through the grass like it was nothing. I instantly grabbed the side of the window.

He was grinning. "This is the only way to travel."

"Do you feel like you're going to die every time?" I asked, surprised he could even hear me between the small gasps of air I was taking and the roar of the engine. He laughed and merely shook his head.

Titus didn't say anything else the rest of the ride. We finally stopped in front of a large manor, it reminded me a lot of the Haunted Mansion at Disney World. A lot actually, almost down to the bushes in front of the unkempt grounds. Titus had been watching my expression and smirked.

"Our mother enjoyed the ride." He said simply.

"Oh." I nodded as if this was the most normal thing, then I froze. "Wait, your mother?"

Titus sighed, as if hassled to have to explain every little thing to me. Much different than Draco, I couldn't help but notice. "She's not really our mother, she's my aunt but when my biological mother died, my aunt was the next eldest woman in the family so we were kind of passed to her."

"Oh," I said again, feeling pretty awkward and stupid.

"Come with me." He put a hand on the small of my back and I realized it was warm, for some reason I was expecting cold to rip through me like Draco's had. He led me into a large sitting room, complete with a fireplace made with creamy white marble, red rugs and large paintings of what I assumed to be family members on the walls. It was something one would expect to see from a home in the Victorian era.

"Wow…this is beautiful." I said softly, brushing my fingers against the soft velour of the chair, the smooth curves of the wood framing…everything was perfect. Titus' eyes lit against the fire, a smile stretching his lips. I was surprised to see this on him and realize that it did so much to brighten his face. He almost looked, dare I say, human. "Did your mother design the inside as well?"

"No…we kept the same designs over the years. We didn't have the heart to just destroy it; what our ancestors built." He said. I admired him for that, but at the same time I was a little concerned that I continually compared Draco to Titus. They weren't the same people. They had different lives. It struck me as odd that while Titus was so proud of his family and what he had become, Draco was aching to stay so modern, to always get something new so it wouldn't remind him of what he was. As much as I wished it wasn't true, I began to view Titus in a new light.

"Please have a seat," Titus invited, extending a hand to the chairs in front of us. I sat and examined the room a bit closer, to detect any hint of modernism I could but failed. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." I cleared my throat and kept my hands firmly in my lap. "You said you knew where Draco is? When can you tell me?" I was practically begging, just as I had the woman in my dreams…at least I'd assumed it was only that.

He watched me carefully. "We'll tell you where Draco is, we just ask that you listen to us first. Please. Hear us out."

"Us?" I frowned.

Three more people suddenly entered the room, two of the men I recognized from Draco's beating. I gasped softly, pushing my chair backwards in alarm. Titus shook his head.

"Don't be afraid Hermione, they aren't any threat, I assure you. They just wanted to come and help me explain what we're trying to do."

I willed my body to relax but failed, remembering these men holding Draco down as he screamed, the welts and bruises all over him. The tears filled my eyes as I looked at the flickering flames in the marble fireplace, as it cast a false sense of security in the room.

"Hermione," Titus began, leaning into me. "We need your help."

"My help?" I asked, taken aback. "What can I possibly help you with?"

"You have a strange power if you will, something that we've never seen before. You have a complete lack of fear when it comes to people of…our kind."

"It's not lack of fear, it's stupidity." I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking away.

Their smiles were cast in the light of the fire, softening their features as I watched them.

"In any case," Titus cleared his throat and swallowed. "We're taken by it. You accepted Draco as if he were a person, and our kind-"

"Would you quit saying your kind? You're not like animals or something," I interjected. They smiled again, soft chuckles coming from the three behind Titus' chair. Titus smiled softly again.

"I apologize. But this is exactly what we are trying to tell you Hermione. We are indeed animals - monsters even. And the fact that you hold that with absolutely no regard interests us. You followed me today with almost no second thoughts even after what we did to Draco."

"Of course!" I exploded, growing annoyed with him. "You told me you knew where he was! I didn't have a choice did I?"

"But you weren't afraid." He commented calmly. I sighed and looked away. "We want you to join us Hermione. We want you to come into our family. We hunt down people like Draco…sorry," he began when I gave him a reproachful look, "vampires like him. Those who lure humans in and try to produce what we're trying to diminish. Vampires are drawn to you Hermione, we don't know why but we know that we could use you on our side."

"You want me to go against Draco?" I asked.

Titus' face was remorseful. "He hurt you Hermione…we can't let that happen again, especially since you could be such an asset to us. You could be happy here, no more crying over Draco and what he did to you, no more thinking about your father-"

My eyes ripped through his. "How did you know about my father?"

"I had to protect you Hermione…you weren't safe in Seattle. It just happened to be luck that he left you and you came to the exact place we were located. You need to realize that this was more than fate. It was almost as though he was telling you to come to us. He gave you over."

My eyes flashed as this realization came to play. What if that were true? What if he didn't want me so he gave me to Titus and his family to protect me? "I'm not some prize to be owned," I said tightly. "How do I know you're not just leading me along so I'll do what you say?"

Titus turned to the three behind them, nodding his head. They all filed out through the door they came in. He then turned back to me with a ferocious glare. "Because I've seen his thoughts Hermione. I've seen what he thinks of you. I've seen what he's done to you, it angers me more than you can ever imagine. I want his head for what torture he's brought you. If it weren't for him you wouldn't have seen your father with that other man, wouldn't have been hurt that he didn't want you back, you would still be living your life normally, not worrying about what he is doing all the time…" His voice was nearly a whisper. I leaned in closer to listen. "He doesn't deserve you."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms. "That seems to be a fad lately."

"Excuse me?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't understand how you can hurt me like you did before then come and tell me that you want me on your team. I'm not going to join you to spite Draco - I can't do that to him. He's hurt me before yes, it hurts still, but I know that he loves me the best way he can."

"I'm not telling you to spite him, Hermione." He said sharply. "I'm asking you to take a stand against those who have wronged you. Be able to stand up to those and just tell them that you are in control now. We can help you do that - we can train you to be strong. You'll be in our family for years to come, Hermione. We want that more than anything." He reached over, taking my hand in his and kissing it gently. My face turned into a grimace and I pulled my hand away, crossing them against my chest.

"I need time to think about this, Titus. You know I can't give you an answer right away."

He nodded. "Of course. We do ask that you stay with us however, we can't afford for you to be hurt, your safety is the utmost of importance to us. We promise that we won't bother or persuade you in anyway, we just want to make sure that nothing happens..."

"You mean you're turning me into a prisoner."

"No. I mean it is dangerous out there Hermione. More than just vampires and things that go bump in the night."

I balked at his words, but finally relented. What choice did I have? "Fine."

Titus offered me another smile and rose to his feet. "Thank you Hermione."

"I didn't say I'd join you just yet."

He tipped his head again. "I realized that. You didn't exactly say no either." A playful expression spread over his face and I couldn't help but lighten my demeanor.

"Well...I guess I'll be needing a tour."

"Allow me." He took me down a long corridor with beautiful large windows and rich tapestries. "Those are my brother's and sister's rooms. I'll introduce you later. They are out in the courtyard right now." It all sounded unreal to me. I felt like I was walking through fog and entered an episode of _The Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous._

"This is my room." He slipped down the corridor and opened another door on the adjoining wall. The first thing I noticed was the size of the room. It was at least three time the size of my bedroom at Glenn's house. The room was divided into two sections by an archway with French inspired molding. Past that, double glass doors were open to a small balcony that overlooked the whole countryside. The walls were dressed in rich reds and golds, complete with thick luxurious draperies.

"This used to be Ronan's room before he was killed." Titus leaned against the door. "I'm the next in line so it was passed onto me."

"It's nice," I breathed, my eyes still scanning the gorgeous furniture and armoire. These things couldn't be less than a hundred years old. I finally turned to him and sat on his bed, curious. "So do you really need this bed? Like, can you sleep? Draco told me some of the more primal vampires can't."

He scoffed and sat next to me. The indent of his weight caused me to lurch sideways into him. He chuckled and helped me up, my cheeks were burning. "Yes, I do use this bed. I do sleep; I need my full eight hours just like any other full-blooded killing machine does."

"Oh haha." I said dryly. "Tell me more about yourself. All I know is that you're a vampire hater and about your ancestors. If I have to stay here and think about my choices I might as well have something to do."

"Depends on what you want to know." He said seriously, leaning back slightly to get a better look at my face.

I thought for a moment. "Did you want to do this, or are you only doing it to carry out the family business?"

"It's not exactly a restaurant, Hermione." He smiled reproachfully. "Yes, I've always wanted to do it. Sometimes my will wasn't as strong as my brother's was, because I felt there was always something holding me back from being my true self. When we get a vampire in our hold there's nothing we can do to control ourselves; it's like giving a ravenous dog a piece of meat - it's instinct."

I swallowed hard. "There...there was something holding you back the night you met me in the woods?"

"For one you're not a vampire so I couldn't really unleash myself on you, but then Draco's scent came up and I knew I needed to get out of there before I hurt you. It killed me to break your wrist-"

"Elbow." I muttered bitterly.

"Elbow...sorry." He touched it with his fingertips. "I knew that would be the only way that he'd sacrifice himself for you, the only trade that I could think of. It hurt me inside to hear you scream. I wanted to take you away from that monster before he'd bite you just like the others."

Watching his face, I wasn't sure if his eyes were telling me what his words were. "What are you trying to say?" I asked slowly. Making sure that my words were in the precise order I'd thought in my head. If he got angry...it'd be so easy for him to snap me in two.

His eyes turned and looked into mine, a chocolate brown. "What I'm saying is that you had me worried being with him. I thought of you every step of the way after that night, I've been trying to keep track of you since then Hermione...and I have to say that you make it pretty hard to do. You're all over the place." He smiled softly and continued. "When I heard Draco's thoughts in my head that he was losing you, I had a feeling that was going to break you, so I've been following you since then."

"What?" My eyes narrowed in thought. "So the visions? The...old woman?"

"I put those thoughts there."

"No!" My world had just been shattered and I didn't think it would ever come to this. All of those clues, those inclinations that Draco still might have feelings for me had been Titus all along. I'd been going on this wild goose chase just to be brought to the man who wants to use me to kill Draco.

Draco wasn't looking for me after all. Did he even care anymore? Did he really want me out of his life that easily? "No...you have to be lying to me Titus. You're just saying these things so I'll go with you and your stupid family! Well I don't want to! I want to be with Draco and I don't think you have any rights to be fucking with my mind like that! It's not right!"

"That's just it Hermione! He's handicapping you from being what you could be! If you could only see the potential!" His voice ached with longing at that last word, I was taken aback by it. He was almost groaning with desire, a tone I didn't associate with massive men like Titus and myself. I was just regular old Hermione, didn't he see that? I wouldn't contribute anything to their team except a headache.

"You're an amazing person Hermione. I think you'd fit in well with us. Please just give it a chance...give me a chance. We could be such an unstoppable team, you and I." His large hand covered mine, squeezing it ever so softly. I sighed and didn't answer him.

My feet traveled slowly across his room and through the doors onto the balcony. For once in my life I was stuck.

I looked out at the beautiful horizon. It seemed so desperate and dead when I'd been walking a few hours ago, now it seemed oddly beautiful. A cool breeze ran through my hair and I closed my eyes, trying to feel it at it's coolest to imagine Draco was there, touching my forehead, my cheeks, my nose...my heart. I swallowed the large lump in my throat as I realized he wasn't going to come for me. He really did want to end things. I had tried my hardest then, I suddenly realized. If Draco didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be found.

I had to leave it at that and respect his wishes.

I turned to Titus, who was standing a few feet from me, hair now released from it's ponytail and flopping lazily in the breeze.

"Okay." I whispered, heart breaking. "I'll do it."

 


	2. Falina

The weather became colder and cloudier once more, the summer had long since passed and much to my surprise I began to fit into the lifestyle of my newly adopted family.

I would have never believed it to be true, but I found myself enjoying alone time with Titus more and more. He was a gentle soul with an intimidating exterior; much like Draco had been. I could beat him in chess in less than two minutes, and even make him say uncle in a game of mercy if I was quick enough. I was getting stronger, working out with Titus and his sister Laurel every day.

The flab on my arms and belly began to dissolve, turning rock hard and chiseled. I never in a million years thought I'd look like this. Not that I was complaining, I could now run faster and jump farther than I could before. Much to my disbelief I hadn't remembered tripping less in my life either, that was a miracle in itself.   
  
The house was large and spacious, it was easy to get twisted and turned within a few moments of walking. Before I entered the estate, there were five people living there. Titus, Seth, Elias, Nash and the only female, Laurel.

After the death of Ronan, Titus became next in line to take control.

Seth was next in line and the funny guy of the group, he enjoyed keeping everyone laughing but at the same time understood when to be serious.

Elias was the first adopted brother and the most serious. I asked Titus once where he came from but he merely shook his head and changed the subject so I never brought it up again.

Nash was the daredevil and the biggest next to Titus. He was always willing to go hunting or workout, he is probably the main credit to my new body.

Lastly, the only female in the group, Laurel. When I first set eyes on her I was surprised she didn't act more like her brothers. She had the same chiseled look I had, only she wore it better. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back in loose curls that were frequently in a tight bun. Laurel and I got along well which I never expected. She took on the mother role to all her brothers and I suspected she was pleased to have a little more estrogen in the house.

They were an unlikely bunch of siblings, but they worked. They were so caring of one another, it was hard not to believe in family bonds when around them.   
  
One Autumn morning, I decided to take a walk along the estate. Fall had always been my favorite season. I found myself reminiscing of my life before this one. I couldn't believe it'd been almost a year since first setting my eyes on Draco at that concert.

The way his glare penetrated me so hard that I couldn't breathe or speak made me feel so reckless.

Since then I'd learned the darker their eyes were, the longer they'd gone without drinking blood. I couldn't believe that with eyes as dark as his that he didn't attack me when he had a chance. I never got to ask him that question, he always wanted to know about me. It was always about me, never him except that one night in my bedroom.   
  
God, it seemed so long ago, back when my world was black and white. I wasn't fearing for my life, wasn't thinking that if I wasn't in love with someone so dangerous that maybe the world would make a little more sense, and before my innocence had been taken from me.

I sighed and sat down, my chin in my hands. I watched the trees drop leaves like tears, falling and twittering about and landing on the soft yellowing grass. My thoughts of Draco had become few and far between.

I had a new family to occupy my time now. I knew for certain that Titus and his family had saved me, I probably would've been dead had it not been for him finding me.

_You're a special girl Hermione._ He always told me before I said goodnight. _I really hope you remember that. Remember that everything I'm doing is for you._  
  
The one thing I did miss about my old life was my uncle. I missed him more than words could say; I cried more for him than I ever did for Draco. I hated thinking he was alone in that house with vampires seeking to quench their thirst so close around him. Titus sensed my apprehension and assured me that he assigned his brother Seth to my uncle's home in case something went wrong.

I appreciated the gesture but my fears were not soothed. There was no doubt the Desmond clan were tremendously strong, but they were more human than vampire.

The vampiric DNA in them had become weaker and more diluted over time. A vampire could easily overtake anyone he sent to protect him. I shivered and rubbed my arms as I stared at the winding path that led to the fountain in the garden. I had been thinking of some way to get my uncle out here to visit, I knew it would do me wonders to see him with my own eyes and know he was okay. My face buried in my arms as I began to cry once again.   
  
"I thought I'd find you out here." Titus' booming voice startled me, I jumped and looked around, seeing his form coming behind me. His expression softened when he saw that I was crying. He came over and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm just having one of those homesick moments." I laughed softly through my tears. "I'll be okay."   
  
He frowned. "Missing Draco?"   
  
"No. No, I'm missing my uncle. I know you sent Seth out there but I still worry about him."   
  
Titus looked gentle as he put a hand on my knee. "You know he wouldn't understand our lifestyle."   
  
I nodded and watched his hand gently stroke mine in an effort to comfort me. "I know. I just wish that things didn't have to be so secretive. I understand why obviously, but still." My head hung as I stared at the leaves on the ground. "When I left Seattle to find Draco I never thought that I would come here and never be able to come back."   
  
"You're going to go back Hermione." He promised.   
  
"Yeah, only when I'm done training and if there's a vampire breakout. I don't think that would be as often as the federal holidays." I twisted some blades of grass in between my fingers and tugged, a chunk of soil came up with them. Oops.   
  
"There is a way you can see your uncle, Hermione. It'd be tricky and we'd all have to act and get stories straight so he doesn't get suspicious but it could work."   
  
My interest was peaked. "How?"   
  
His face flushed slightly and he looked a bit nervous as he looked back at me. "We could pretend like we're dating or something and you're living with me. That would explain the house and you living here. I don't know how to work out the other details but we can handle that as it comes. If you really want to do this I will."   
  
"I can't ask you to do that Ti…really. I miss him but it isn't worth putting the family at risk. What if a vampire tracks his scent and follows my uncle here? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or the family."   
  
Titus chuckled. "A vampire can't track someone that far Hermione…trust me, it's nearly impossible. Even if one arrived, you don't think the six of us couldn't take one?" He smiled softly. "Come on Hermione…don't insult me."   
  
"You'd really do that for me?"   
  
"Of course. You've done us a great consideration, why shouldn't I return the favor?" He answered simply.

I grinned and flung myself on him in a tight hug. He patted my back and cleared his throat as I pulled away from him again. He stood and took my hand, pulling me from the pile of forming leaves and we both entered the house. He called his sister and brothers downstairs and we all piled into the sitting room just off the main foyer. "Okay guys, Hermione is really missing her uncle. It will be good for her to see him again, so we've devised a plan but we'll need everyone's help to make it work.”   
  
Elias frowned. "Why doesn't she just visit him?"   
  
"Because of the outbreak of vampires going on in Seattle, Elias. I can't risk her going back by herself."   
  
"Seth is there Ti, she wouldn't be alone." Elias looked extremely defensive.

He was the one person that didn't agree to me being there with them. He was, in theory, supposed to be the leader instead of Titus, however he was adopted after Titus. He didn't like the idea of Titus taking me into their home and being so accommodating toward me. He believed that all humans who meddled with vampires deserved to burn along with them.   
  
Titus gave him a look. "I don't care who's there or not Elias, it isn't safe. Now are you in this or not?"   
  
"In," he sighed. It wasn't an act of kindness toward me, he didn't have much choice.  
  
"Good. Now we need to set a few stories up before this can happen. Number one, Hermione and I are engaged and this is my estate and you all are my siblings. Easy to remember. Create the career of your choice but we mustn’t reveal who we really are. Create whatever life you wish."   
  
Elias scoffed but Titus continued. "We're going to have to work out the finer details later but we figured that it would be the safest way for Glenn to come out here and visit us incase a vamp tries to come and take over. We want to be ready for anything. Got it?"   
  
Laurel, Elias and Nash nodded, scooting their chairs out. Laurel came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Please don't let Elias get under your skin Hermione. He's just angry and bitter about Titus' authority. We are pleased to finally meet your uncle." She smiled warmly at me and my fondness for her grew even more.   
  
"Thanks." I leaned in and hugged her, getting the feeling I used to when my mother hugged me. She smelt of violet and honey and the comfort was almost overwhelming. I noticed Titus watching us from where he originally stood, a hand over the wood of the dining chair. I turned my attention to Nash, who explained that he hoped a vampire would come his way.   
  
I laughed and patted his shoulder lovingly. "Of course you do Nash."   
  
Titus approached me and smiled. "You better go call your uncle before they all get restless."   
  
Taking my phone into my room for privacy, I dialed with my heart in my throat.

"Hello?" The sound of his voice nearly sent me over the edge with relief.   
  
"Uncle Glenn? It's Hermione."   
  
"Hermione! Oh God honey are you okay? Where are you?"   
  
I smiled through my tears. "I'm fine. I'm so sorry it's been so long since we last talked. I have been so busy with...work.” _Smooth Hermione._ “I would love it if you could come visit for a few days. I want you to meet my fiance.” I held my breath for his reaction. “We have a place for you to stay and everything."  
  
There was a moment's pause. “Fiance? Hermione, you haven't been gone that long and you're so young!” He sighed. “But I want to be supportive and I miss you terribly. Of course I want to come and see you. I will get some time from work, and pay for the tickets tonight.”  
  
I chuckled. "Titus is going to pay for all of that. Please don't worry about it."   
  
I heard him scoff in the phone. "Titus?"   
  
"Yes." I knew his name wouldn't be safe from my uncle. "We want you to come in a couple days…could you be able to fly out on the twenty ninth and stay for Halloween weekend? It'd mean so much to us."   
  
"You know I will honey." He said and I could tell he was smiling.   
  
"Great." I whispered, delight filling my body. I couldn't believe that after almost three months, I'd see my uncle again in a matter of days. We discussed the airfare and times then I hung up, going to tell Titus but he was already behind me, smiling.   
  
"I wanted to give you something."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. We have to do this right." He pulled a ring from his pocket. "This was my great grandmother's ring. I've kept it in a box, waiting for someone special to wear it." He slipped the gorgeous ring onto my finger and I gasped. "It's just for your uncle's time here, but I thought you should get used to wearing it."   
  
I nodded slowly, confused at the feelings in the pit of my stomach; the feeling of normalcy that washed over me, and just how right bring around Titus felt.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
My hands twisted nervously in my lap as I kept my undivided attention on the large double oak doors that were in front of me. Elias, Seth and Nash were on their way to pick up my uncle from the airport and Titus was in the kitchen with Laurel getting everything prepared for his arrival.

I was never so nervously excited in my entire life. I finally found the strength in my legs to stand and began to pace the carpet, squeezing and pressing my hands together in random intervals. Titus stepped out of the swinging kitchen doors.   
  
“Call the carpet place...I think you're going to run it right to the basement!"   
  
I stopped and glared at him. "Oh ha ha."   
  
Titus came over and rubbed my shoulders. "You need to calm down Hermione. He's going to be here when he gets here. Nash, Seth and Elias are going to take good care of them, don't worry."   
  
I frowned. "Elias hates me Titus, and my uncle." 

"Nash promised me he'd make sure Elias stayed in line. Besides, he wouldn't rat our family out just because of something like this. He can be a jerk sometimes but he's loyal to me and this family. He loves to go out and hunt down the vampires, do you really think he's going to do anything to jeopardize that?"   
  
I opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me. "Trust me...I know what's best for the family."   
  
He said it sharply and I knew the conversation was over.

I turned my attention to the large window just off the main foyer. It seemed to divide the sun's glow into four equal pieces, spread jaggedly across the room. I looked into the outskirts of the Desmond estate and sighed. Life around here had gotten pretty boring in spite of the excitement Glenn's visit was bringing. There hadn't been much to hunt and I knew the boys especially were getting antsy. Why wasn't I happy about this? I should be, because that means the vampire clan hadn't made it quite south enough to reach us.  
  
This also meant that I had no chance of seeing Draco. I knew I was over the fact that he'd left me without so much of a warning but as ridiculous as it sounded, I was worried about his well-being. He wasn't the right type to become a vampire. I'd realized that since living with Titus. Draco was sweet and sensitive. He couldn't kill someone out of thirst; he only allowed himself to kill for the ones he loved.

That word still cut me with a knife. I thought I could beat the sense of abandonment after he'd left me that letter but I couldn't. For some reason, my heart still ached for him. Titus and his family were wonderful and I knew I owed my salvation to them, but I still missed the mystery of Draco's presence. He wasn't the kind of person you could ever get used to.   
  
I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard the wooden doors open and footsteps shuffling through them. I looked up and saw my uncle standing in the doorway, grinning at me with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. I gasped and ran to him, leaping into his arms and holding onto him tightly. I put as much meaning into the hug as I could, wishing I could tell him the truth about why I was here.   
  
"It's good to see you again kiddo," Glenn smiled and kissed my forehead. "I missed you more than you even know."   
  
"I missed you too," I smiled, sniffing as I felt the tears come to my eyes. I hugged him again before turning to my honorary family. "Uncle Glenn, this is my family. You met the guys on the car ride home I'm sure."   
  
He snorted and grinned. "Of course, they were very nice and polite...but was it really necessary to bring these three strapping young men to my rescue?"   
  
“They were all excited to meet you.” I smiled. “We don't get a lot of law enforcement here and they love the stories, right?”

When the three of them looked at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time, Nash finally spoke up. “Uhm, yeah! Absolutely. It's pretty slow around here.”   
  
"Mr. Black...it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Titus stepped through the double doors and thankful broke the awkwardness. I turned to face him and was surprised at his appearance. He'd cut his ponytail off, leaving his light blond hair gelled into a soft fauxhawk. He wore jeans and a simple blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - presumably because of his assistance with Laurel in the kitchen. I noticed he had a simple gold band around the ring finger around his left hand. My stomach jolted with an odd sense of pleasure.   
  
Glenn smiled at him and shook Titus' hand. "Well...wow. I have to admit that I was worried when Hermione told me your name." He laughed.   
  
Titus grinned, completely at ease and in control of the situation. "Good to hear you've changed your opinion."   
  
“Never a true opinion to begin with son. Your home is beautiful and I can see you're taking excellent care of Hermione. She's never looked better, or more in shape! Good Lord Hermione!" He turned to me as if he hadn't seen it before now.

I smiled and blushed, trying to cover my body with my arms. I wasn't much of a fan of being in the spotlight, especially with Elias right there. I didn't want him to think I was showing off.   
  
"Thank you, but I don't look that good...I still have some more work to do."   
  
He looked at me seriously. "You're still beautiful Hermione. I don't want you to think you need to -"   
  
"I'm fine...really. I think any of these guys can vouch that I eat more than anyone. Except Titus; he's like a garbage disposal." I teased, swatting his stomach.   
  
"Hey now...be nice to me." Titus grinned and slipped an arm easily around my waist and kissed my hair.   
  
It was such an easy gesture that even I believed for a moment that the engagement was true. Glenn smiled as Laurel came in to introduce herself. I was shocked at how easy it was for Glenn to accept my new family.

It still was a lie. I had to admit that there was a part of me, however small or deep in my heart it may be, that wanted this to be real. I'd fallen in love with this family of adopted children that fended themselves and had so much love and strength for one another that they didn't need anyone to help them. I'd grown to honestly love each and every member in this foyer at the moment, including Elias.   
  
Titus looked at me strangely for a moment. "I was just teasing Hermione, you don't need to get upset."   
"What?" I asked, disoriented. Titus touched the corners of my eyes and pulled away. I looked down and noticed the pads of his fingers were moist. I was crying. I swallowed hard and tried to laugh it off.   
  
"I guess I'm even happier than I realized!" I swallowed. "Please excuse me."   
  
I turned and went up the large staircase and into my bedroom, sitting on the windowsill and dabbing at my eyes with a Kleenex. I didn't understand why I was having such a hard time with this engagement set-up. I could have this, I knew, if I wanted. So what was this big charade about pushing myself away from something I knew would make me happy?

I looked into the dark blue sky, dotted gently with stars and the full moon. "Draco." I whispered, wiping the tears that were coming faster now. That was the one reason I knew I couldn't just let go of my past life. It was amazing to me how someone's name could have such a profound affect on my existence. He had set my world on fire in such a short period of time - showed me so many things that I couldn't just forget him and move on.   
  
It felt like a knife had been stuck in my heart when he left me. Now every time I thought about him it was as though someone jabbed deeper, irritating the already infected area. I still wanted Draco, I wanted to see his gentle face again, with those blue eyes that could penetrate me like no one else ever could. His sweet demeanor, the dangerous exhilaration when he touched me. The idea that he could kill me with just one twitch of his hands made me more conscious of my body than ever before. Perhaps that was why Draco was so afraid of me. I smiled softly at the thought. A vampire afraid of a human. I didn't know why I had the bizarre desire to laugh but I did. I laughed for what seemed like hours. Slowly my laughter dissolved into tears; tears I was well aware of.   
  
It hurt so bad to miss him and I loathed it. I'd never been one to be so helpless over something like this. I shoved my knuckles into my eyes as I dealt with the absolute truth. Now that Draco was in my life, even if he wasn't present at that very moment, I would never be able to rest again until I had some closure. I needed answers.

It was a necessity I couldn't grapple with. I wondered what Draco was doing at that moment; if he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking of him. He said he loved me, since then nothing had made sense to me. I wanted him to be okay but I didn't want him to think of me. As strange as it sounded, I wanted to save him the pain and suffering as much as I could. I slapped my jacket on my shoulders and climbed down the terrace into the grounds.   
  
Feeling the freezing wind against my face revived me. Leaves crunched underneath my feet as I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and admiring the bare trees, their branches creating an eerie glow against the sidewalk from the lamps lining the fence.   
  
"Tell me what you're doing now," I demanded in a whisper. I knew I was becoming semi-delusional as I half expected a voice to answer me. "Why did you leave me? I wanted to be one of you. I wanted this more than anything in the world and now you took it away from me. How is that fair.” The last part was more of a statement than a question, and felt it fit the situation better.   
  
I looked into the continually darkening sky that was dotted with stars. It was as though someone took a knife and took tiny jabs into the blanket of blue velvet. I paused at the fountain in the front of the property and slid my hand from the pocket of my coat, letting the cool water splash onto my fingers awakening me once again.   
  
"Hermione?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Titus' apprehensive expression stare back into my eyes.   
  
"Titus." I breathed and shoved my hand back into my pocket. "I'm sorry I took off like that, I don't know what's wrong with me. I am just so excited about Glenn's arrival -"   
  
The sharp lines in his face didn't change as his eyes grew slightly flat. "Don't lie to me. I know you still miss him." He spat the last word at me. "I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything I could to make you forget him. I've brought you into my family and they've all welcome you with open arms and yet you STILL feel the need to think about that vile blood-sucker-"   
  
"Don't talk about him like that!"  
  
When I looked at his face I regretted raising my voice to him; and for the first time since living with Titus, I felt a small bit of fear. "He left you Hermione! He abandoned you when you needed him the most! I don't know how else to tell you that he isn't good for you! I love you Hermione. Okay? I've loved you since I saw you. I want to protect you but I can't protect you from something that you can't let go of yourself. He's not coming back so stop living your life like he is! You're not part of that life anymore!"   
  
I stared at him angrily, arms crossed at my chest defensively. I bit my lip to keep from shooting out a retort.

"Please just listen to me. I hate to see you wasting away like this. You're so much stronger than that. I hate looking at you and wondering if you're thinking about him. I hate wondering when we're doing something fun together if you'd have more fun with him instead of me. I can't compete against him. You've put him on such a high pedestal that I can't reach it anymore. I don't want to stop trying." He came over to me. I faltered, hoping he didn't see the deceit that I felt so much in my heart. "I know he took so much of you Hermione. I'm not stupid enough to pretend that you've not been hurt or shaken to the core. But I swear that if you give me a chance I can make you happy again. You don't deserve all of this rain. You deserve the sun, all the time, every day."   
  
"I wish it was that easy Ti...but-" My words were interrupted as his mouth crushed onto mine urgently. His entire hand cradled the back of my head, his fingers running through my hair. I never thought I'd feel the same electricity as I did with Draco but somehow I felt safe in Titus' iron-clad grip. He pulled away and smiled, for once looking genuinely happy.   
  
I opened my mouth to speak as there was a loud bang and the four Desmond siblings ran out. "Vampire coming our way." Seth called, slipping his jacket on.

Titus grew urgent. "Hermione, go inside with Glenn. Do NOT leave."   
  
"But-"   
  
"GO!" He roared, following his brothers and sister out the gate and into the massive jeep. I sighed and ran back into the house, my thoughts as jumbled and never-ending as the stars in the sky.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
I tried to calm myself down but nothing worked to ease my mind. Glenn approached me and touched my shoulder. "Where did Titus and them go?" I looked into his face and tried my hardest to be calm and collected.   
  
"Oh, they always go out at night to play around. It's been a tradition since they were little." At least I wasn't lying to him. Hell, to Nash it really was a game. His eyes bore into mine as he searched my face in a fatherly way I'd never experienced until moving in with Glenn.   
  
He seemed to believe my statement and took a seat in the chair by the fire.. "Do you realize how proud of you I am Hermione? It seems like yesterday they placed you in my arms and now you're living in a lovely house and engaged to a great guy who I can tell really loves you." He looked up at me and beamed. "I'm sure your mother and father would be proud."   
  
I froze in my place beside his chair. We'd completely forgotten about telling my mother. I suddenly remembered what essentially caused me to fly to San Francisco in the first place. The sting of rejection entered my heart and consumed my thoughts for a moment.   
  
"Well," I began. "I came here to see Dad as you know. Um, he didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. I should have knocked or came back later but when I arrived at his house no one answered the door so I peeked around the corner and saw..." I hesitated once again. I wasn't sure how my uncle was going to take this news. All of us knew my father was a homosexual. What we didn't really anticipate was the actual lifestyle of my father as a gay man. "I saw he and another man having sex."   
  
Glenn stared at me then began to sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that honey. He should have kept the curtains drawn." He attempted a smile, laugh lines taking up a portion of his face as he did so. His eyes narrowed in an easy way, relaxed. "I bet he was pretty embarrassed afterward."   
  
"I didn't tell him about it." I murmured.   
  
"Oh right...of course. That was probably best since it was the first meeting after the divorce." He watched my expression as he said this to make sure he didn't upset me more than he intended. I couldn't keep my emotions in anymore. It'd been too much to try and deal with even after my time with the Desmond family. I felt my knees begin to shake as I fell to the floor and covered my pallid face with my hands. I didn't realize until then that my entire body was shaking.   
  
"Hermione!" Glenn yelled in surprise and raced over to me and touched my shoulders in a crouched position. "Are you alright?"   
  
Hair spilled into my face as I tried to catch my breath, shaking and finally able to look at him with tears in my eyes. "He doesn't want me. He just left me and didn't care!" I stammered. Glenn couldn't know that I wasn't just talking about my father. I didn't believe that scar from him would ever, ever heal.   
  
Glenn stiffened as he held me tighter against his chest, cradling my head on him like when I was little and had a scratch. "I'm sorry. I can't believe he'd do such a thing Hermione. I hope you know that you'll always have a place to stay with me."   
  
I sighed and wiped the hair from my eyes clumsily. "Thank you," I whispered and held my uncle tightly against me, closing my eyes in the warm arms I'd come to know. I decided that he needed to know the truth, part of it anyway. I took a deep breath and looked into his kind face. "I'm sorry I left. I didn't plan on leaving but...I was dating a guy and he left me. I felt so bad that I wanted to do something wild so I left." I whispered, trying to keep my thoughts separated so I didn't give away too much.   
  
Glenn stared at me, perplexed. "You were dating? How come I never met him?"   
  
I blushed and stared at the granite. "We didn't get that far."   
  
"So you left the state and wasted your life savings on some guy you hadn't even known long enough to introduce me to? That's so irresponsible and dangerous! What were you thinking?" His voice grew stronger as his rant went on further.   
  
I winced and tried to compose myself. "I know. I'm sorry. I met Titus on the way and we'd known each other from...school and he invited me into his home and things kind of went from there." I looked into his eyes again. "I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't have done it but then on the other hand I'm glad because I met Titus and I'm safe. I'm still struggling with abandonment issues from him and my Dad. I'm dealing with this how I can."   
  
Glenn sighed and nodded, pressing his lips to my hairline. "Okay. Just don't do that again. Please. I don't think I could handle you being gone like that anymore."   
  
"I won't." I promised and buried back in his chest. He held me for longer than necessary, it seemed to me like he knew I needed it.   
  
"Everything okay in here?" Titus asked, coming through the door. I glanced at him and hurried over. His hair was tangled from the wind, a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.  
  
"Fine." I replied quickly and looked at him questioningly.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"Sure...excuse me." I kissed Glenn's cheek as Laurel came over and took Glenn to the dining room for her famous chocolate cake. I followed Titus up the stairs and into his bedroom where he closed the double doors and turned to face me.   
  
"There was a vampire on our property tonight." He snarled angrily. I felt my heart jump in my chest as I took a few steps closer to him, my eyes bore into his expectantly. He watched me and ran his fingers through his hair to untangle it. "I don't know if it was _him_ but we have made sure to bring everyone on the lookout. We didn't catch a glance at its face but we could just tell it was a vampire."   
  
I couldn't help but notice the continued venom that laced his words. I swallowed and tried to act calm and rational. "What do you think it wants?"   
  
Titus rolled his eyes. "What do you think Hermione? They want to kill us. Whomever kills us and finishes off our family will have eternal glory in the vampire world. We're the one thing left that's stopping them from a complete blood bath. Whoever was there tonight wanted to get rid of us and have their name written in gold."  
  
I studied his face and tried to send him words of comfort through my eyes though he was too wound to notice. "I can't believe they found our headquarters." He mumbled, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought we covered our tracks well enough! How did they find us?!"   
  
I'd never seen Titus so out of control and I had to admit it scared me. This vampire had to have been someone stronger and more powerful than Draco, right? He wouldn't be afraid of Draco; if anything I'm sure he'd welcome Draco's arrival as a chance to finalize his utter dislike for him. I put my hands on his face. "Calm down Ti...they're gone now. Let's not worry about it while my uncle is here. Please?"   
  
His eyes softened as he nodded and smiled softly. "Okay...I'll be good."   
  
"At least as good as you can be." I grinned.   
  
Titus smiled back and leaned in, pressing his lips on mine. The same fire I'd felt the other times he kissed me ignited and I completely melted against him. Titus seemed to respond just as much as I was, stumbling forward and gently lay me across his smooth bedsheets. I put my hands on his strong arms as he trailed his lips along my neck and then my collar bone. I had the realization that I enjoyed not having to worry for my life, that in this situation, getting bitten on the neck would be a GOOD thing.   
  
I sighed and reached up to press my lips to his. His breath was hot in my mouth as he released a low groan. His hands reached down and began caress the hem of my dress. "Titus." I breathed, propping myself up on my elbows. "My uncle is downstairs."   
  
He paused and grunted, continuing his actives. I laughed and pushed him off. Titus grinned and pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I know. I'm just kidding."   
  
I kissed his jaw and wiggled out of his arms, adjusting myself. "Okay, let's head on out." Titus nodded and took my hand, walking me downstairs. When Laurel's eyes fell on me, a delighted smirk wiped across her face. Seth grinned with the same kind of gleeful expression.   
  
"Hey Titus...you might want to get that lip gloss of your face." He said, chuckling.

Titus quickly wiped his mouth and for once turned a bit red. I smirked as Laurel came over and fixed my lopsided ponytail. I smiled softly in thanks, feeling bad they looked so excited. There was still a part of me that wanted to go with Draco. I didn't think that urge would ever leave.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The rest of Glenn's visit passed by with no more events, for which I was glad. I didn't think I could make up any more excuses for Titus and his siblings to run off into oblivion without so much as a warning. Not to mention that I kind of wanted to tag along too, in a sick hope of seeing Draco again. I knew it was downright impossible; that if he really wanted to see me that he'd have the courage to do so. It made me sick to think that despite the strength and expertise of Titus and his brothers, they didn't stand a chance against Draco's indestructible strength when he was angry.

I'd grown to really love this family and appreciate all they've done for me. Glenn was more that appreciative as well. He approved of Titus; I knew it'd be a different story with Draco. Boredom was the leading lady of all our lives as the days droned on. Vampires seemed to know when to steer clear, considering the holidays were fast approaching.

Finally one chilly evening, our luck changed.   
  
We'd gotten another call toward a vampire infested area. It was interesting to me how these 'calls' worked. Titus, being the leader of the hunters, received the first inkling there was 'bad blood' within a one hundred mile radius of the property. Anything outside that would be considered, in Titus' reigning humor, “traveling abroad”. I slammed myself into humongous Jeep and attempted to buckle myself in Titus sighed, obviously annoyed with my lack of fastening skills and helped me like he always did.   
  
"Excuse me for not having to do this everyday," I murmured. Titus chortled loudly and shook his head. Nash slapped my shoulder playfully and grinned.   
  
"You've been missing all the fun Shorty! Yeeehaw! Let's go!" He bounced a little in his seat, still gripping the back of mine. I smiled and rolled my eyes; he reminded me of a four year old sometimes. Titus snickered and turned the key, the engine coming to life with an ear-splitting roar.   
  
I was thrust back into my seat and gripped the sides as Titus began driving recklessly through the grass and weeds. Shrubs and branches of trees slapped against the windshield so hard I flinched every time, afraid the glass would shatter. Seth and Nash were slapping each other's chest hard to see whose would turn red the quickest. I felt like their mother on a road trip, turning my head repeatedly to tell them to 'cut it out' and 'you'll hurt yourself'.   
  
It didn't take long until we were out of the brush and onto a long road that was outlined in gray stone wall. "This is the entrance." Titus murmured, driving a few more minutes before cutting the engine. His light eyes scanned up and down the path, anxious and waiting. "Okay." He said softly. "I don't think they're out here. They might be in that house there…" His massive arm lifted across my chest and pointed to a small shack in the distance. I was sure no one would even be able to see the jagged outline of it had it not been for the moon shining so brightly in the sky. "Hermione," Titus said slowly, never taking his eyes off the small shack. "I want you to go with Laurel and Elias around back. I have a feeling whoever is in there needs to be coaxed."   
  
I nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt with shaky fingers. Laurel, Elias, Nash and Seth piled out quickly. Titus' hands covered mine as I unleashed myself from the many clasps and buttons. I turned to look at him and saw worry in his eyes for the first time. "Please don't do anything rash Hermione…stay safe."  
  
I touched his face and nodded, offering him a smile I knew he'd keep with him. "I will. You too." I leaned in and kissed his cheek before sliding out of the Jeep.  
  
"Our best bet is to attack from behind. There are too many windows in the front, we'll be spotted." Elias whispered, hunched over and looking into our faces. He held a small flashlight in between the circle, our faces slightly orange from the glow. Laurel nodded with agreement, as did I since I knew I didn't have much of a say anyway. He snapped off the light. "Stay close." He whispered.   
  
It never occurred to me, how darkness is like a blanket that takes hold of you and keeps you so tight that you feel like you can barely breathe. My heart pounded in my chest and I could hear the blood rushing through my ears. I was scared by what I'd find there. Would Draco be stronger and more powerful than before and hurt my family? What if there were more than one and we couldn't fight them off? What if they bit us, turning us into creatures of the night, just as they were?   
  
"Ow! Dammit Hermione you stepped on my foot!" Elias snarled and whipped around to face me.   
  
"Sorry!" I yelped in a whisper, shaking harder. He growled and turned back to the road and walked down it.   
  
"Easy," Elias whispered when we got a mile away from the truck. I swore my heart would rattle against my ribcage so hard the sound would give us away. Elias had his hand against the wooden door then, using his fingers to count us down from three. At one, his lip stretched across his teeth and readied himself to pounce. He pushed open the door and we all filed in.   
  
Titus, Seth and Nash were already there with an elderly woman thrashing in their grasps. I froze and my mouth fell open as I watched her face. The same moth-eaten shawl as before, the brown hair that hung lifelessly at her shoulders with the many gray hairs. She paused in her thrashing to look at me with her intensely black eyes. The skin surrounding them was wrinkled with age, paper thin.   
  
She smiled widely, revealing rotting, yellow teeth. "Hermione! You've come! But with them no less? He won't be pleased!"   
  
I was frozen in my spot, unable to think clearly. I suddenly remembered where I saw this woman from. She was the old homeless woman I'd met on my first night in San Francisco. She seemed so intelligent despite her living conditions that it made me wonder if Draco sent her here for me on a special mission. I swallowed hard as Titus' eyes locked with mine.   
  
"You know this tick?" He snarled, his voice dripping with accusation. I opened my mouth to speak but found myself making only small, terrified squeaks.

"Answer me Hermione!"   
  
"Yes! Well...I don't know her but I've seen her before! When I first started looking for Draco!" I couldn't believe she was here and most of all, that she was a vampire. As shocked as I was to see her here, I ached for answers. It felt as though the hole in my heart had been ripped back open. She looked me over, panting from fighting Titus and Nash. Seth was in the corner, snarling and trying his hardest to exhibit self control. "I have to talk to her. Let her go."   
  
They looked at me like they didn't know who I was. "Are you fucking crazy?" Nash asked, shocked. "And have her go nuts on you and get away? Hell no."   
  
"Please," I begged. "I just need some answers!"   
  
Titus watched me and grunted in defeat. "Let her go Nash. She wants to talk to the bloodsucker then she can."

Nash watched his brother's face for a moment then dropped the woman's arms. She fell to the floor and hacked a moment, sitting up straight on the floor.   
  
"Don't have us wait for you." Titus growled as he passed me. "Let's go."   
  
Laurel, Nash, and Seth gave me looks that broke my heart on the spot. I couldn't read their eyes from the lack of light, but I knew they were hurt and bewildered. I had to put that behind me for now. I wanted to focus on the one thing that brought me there in the first place; Draco.   
  
"What's going on with him?" I demanded. "Where is he?"   
  
She rubbed her wrists where the boys held her and snarled. "I'm not sure where he is. He has been my son for many years but I-"   
  
"What?" I blinked, confused. "What do you mean he's been your son?"   
  
She smiled softly, a yellow line of teeth peeking through her mouth. "I'm Falina by the way. I don't believe we've formally met."   
  
As I shook her hand, I realized her accent changed since we last spoke. She now spoke the way Draco did; so formal and eloquent. "As I was saying, he is my son. I met him after he'd been bitten by the animal in the woods. He was thirsty. I could tell he hadn't had his first feasting yet. I ran into him on the crosswalk and he grabbed my shoulders, barring his teeth and obviously crazed with thirst. I was able to pull him off of me in enough time to explain who I was and helped him deal with his cravings for human fixation. I am his mother in vampiric terms."   
  
"He wanted human blood?" I asked gapingly. This came as a shock to me, for some reason I couldn't imagine Draco ever thirsting for humans. Barring Kaleb, but he'd been a monster. Thinking of Draco wanting to bite a harmless human made my heart hurt. Falina watched my expression, her dark eyes darting around mine curiously.   
  
"Yes. All new vampires do, however just like all young, it is how they are raised. Some do not take the time to learn how to control their urges and remain with their instinct. That is pretty rare in this day, barred for some of those living in the countrysides and whatnot. Most of the new vampires do not need to feed off of humans, they find sustenance elsewhere."   
  
Shivers raced down my spine as my fingers twisted in my lap. "Where is he Falina?" I begged, "I need to know; even if he doesn't want to see me, I want to know he is all right."   
  
Falina extended her hand and patted mine gently. Her skin felt like sandpaper. "In due time Hermione. Now I need you to help me up."   
  
I got to my feet and came around to Falina's back. She groaned softly and hobbled to the table where she leaned against it. "Thank you." She panted softly. "Who were those wretched people anyway?"   
  
I felt color fill my face when I heard her talk about them in that tone. "They're my family. They took me in when I was looking for Draco. I've lived and trained with them since then. I can't say anything bad about them even though they are after Draco with vengeance, they saved me in more ways than I can imagine." I said softly, my heart feeling with warmth as their faces ran through my mind, even Elias. I took another glance at Falina and remembered another question that had been burning in my mind for ages.   
  
"Falina...the night you invited me into your home...what happened? I woke up and I was in the exact spot I had been before. I knew it has been real, at least I thought. It was too real to be a dream. Right?" My eyes were wide with curiosity.   
  
Her smile was knowing, beautiful despite her extreme looks and destroyed teeth. "Some things are hard to explain in our world Hermione. Draco sent me to protect you. He wanted to do it himself, but you know it hurts him to be near you. He didn't want to face that pain or see your own pain when he had to leave again."   
  
My heart snapped in two. So he didn't want to see me.

I thought I'd been preparing myself all these months to hear it, but someone else confirming it was too real. I closed my eyes as tears began to fall. I stood to my feet and took one last fleeting look at Falina and shoved my hands in my pockets. "I better go back to them now." I whispered. Even though I didn't know her well, I yearned to learn more about Draco's whereabouts and his life as a vampire. It didn't scare me as much as it probably should, but I didn't care.   
  
"Don't misunderstand." She said taking my hand. The familiar cold of them brought me back to Draco and it was intoxicating. "He wants to be near you again, but he's afraid he's going to take away your own life, one that isn't riddled with vampires, blood and fear. He wants you to live the life that he never got a chance to entirely fulfill."   
  
"Doesn't he understand that he IS my life?!" I yelled angrily. "He told me in a letter that he loves me! I want to see him again Falina. I know the risks! I know what I'm up against and I don't care!"   
  
She smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. He isn't going to like it but I'm going to bring him to you. I haven't seen him in a few weeks time but I'm pretty certain that he's at his current residence."   
  
My heart fluttered nervously as I thought of Titus. I knew that if I saw Draco again I wouldn't want to leave him. I needed a chance to say goodbye. "Thank you Falina...but please let me have a chance to say goodbye to Titus and all of my family. I don't think I'm ever going to see them again." My face must have been as visibly pained as my heart felt. She didn't even make a twisted face of disgust when she nodded.   
  
"I will meet you at this address tomorrow at nightfall." She said, scribbling an address on a scrap piece of paper. I nodded and slipped it in my pocket. She looked in my eyes once again and I shivered. "Please remember Hermione, you must not tell Titus where you are going or he will to everything in his power to stop you...and he will succeed."

 


	3. Approaching Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is in pursuit of her vampire Draco.What can stop her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my ideas, unfortunately for me.

* * *

The wind hissed in the shell of my ear as I raced down the main road toward the estate. Thoughts bounced around my head like a fireworks show. I didn't know what I was going to say to the group when I got there. _Thanks for taking me in and training me, but I'm going off to the vampire love of my life now - have a nice day!_

I stopped at the fountain on the grounds and put my hands on my knees, catching my breath. I knew I was fast, but running that long of distance was about as strenuous I could handle. As my breathing slowed, something rustled in the bushes. I snapped my head up and squinted in the darkness. I couldn't see anything at all. I slowly made my way over to investigate further, but came out empty handed.

I wasn't too concerned - had it been a vampire, the group would've been out here by now.

"I see you made it out alive." Elias came out of the brush and walked straight toward me. His standoffish demeanor turned me off immediately. "Why did you come back? That was pretty stupid."

I straightened my back to appear taller even if I came up to his chest. "I came back to say goodbye."

Elias scoffed. "You already did that when you took that filth over your family. We're finished with you Hermione. We've already moved on!"

"I didn't want to leave it at that!" I yelled back. I was expecting his words, but they still stung nonetheless. "I love all of you and I came to say goodbye."

He shook his head ruefully and I knew he thought I was lying. "You don't love us, Hermione. You never did, you used us! Was that your plan all along? To have my brother fall head over heels in love with you, get all of our family secrets, then go crawling back to your vampire?"

"I never wanted things to end like this." I insisted.

"Don't kid yourself Hermione. The only thing you really love in this world is you!" He yelled, pointing a finger close to me.

"What's going on out here?" Titus stepped out of the house and my eyes locked with his. I'd hoped to see some spark of recognition, but all I saw was bitterness and contempt. "What the hell are you doing back here?" He demanded, quickening his pace toward me.

I stood my ground, even though I felt like my head was going to explode. "I came to say goodbye Titus. I didn't want what happened back there to be our last goodbye."

"We don't have anything to say to you." He spat. "You betrayed us, Hermione. You can't even begin to comprehend the danger you've put our family in. You don't even care! All you care about his that disgusting piece of murdering garbage!" He released a guttural roar, and I took a step back. "He doesn't love you Hermione! He never did! He lusted you! He wanted to drink your blood and feed on you until your lifeless body fell onto the floor. Guess what? He's going to find another innocent girl and do the same damn thing over again, because that's WHAT THEY DO!"

I shook my head, tears building in my eyes. "No! It's not true! You don't know him!"

Titus smiled as bitterly as Elias. "He has you so brainwashed Hermione, it's pathetic. You're willing to sacrifice everything for this varmint who doesn't care about you! What did you gain when you were with him huh? Do you really think you could trust bringing your uncle around him? You could never have a family with him, and you're going to get older, Hermione. He's not. He's going to move on and your life will have been wasted."

I crossed my arms around my chest and shook my head. "You're wrong."

"Oh I am very right, and you know it just as much as I do.

I gave another shake of my head and turned away from him. "I wanted to say goodbye Titus," I said shakily, "and that's what I'm doing. Tell the others I didn't mean to hurt them and it wasn't intentional. All of you meant the world to me and still do. You always will have a place in my heart." I turned back around and shakily slipped the engagement ring from my finger and held it out to Titus. "This is yours."

His jaw tightened and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him in a flash. I heard the sound of a dagger being pulled from a holder and before I knew it, the cold metal was being held against my throat. "It's not that easy. You know I need to kill you. I can't let you go back to that behemoth with my family's secrets."

I gasped and pulled at his arm but it was useless. "Titus," I choked, "please, you're hurting me!" I felt the blood rushing to my head and my vision grew spotted. My windpipe was being crushed and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Not as much as you've hurt this family."

He released me and I fell onto the gravel, holding my neck and spluttering. Before I could even react, I was on my back with Titus straddling me. "This isn't going to be am easy kill for me, Hermione. I gave you my heart and for a brief moment in time, I though I could trust you." He pinned my hands down with his knees. "I have to thank you now. You've taught me to never do it again. You have brought me closer to my family. They are the only people who can be trusted."

"Titus, please." I whispered. My throat was killing me. "Don't do this. I'm not going to tell anyone about the family. You don't want to be a killer. I know that isn't you - you don't kill innocent people!"

"Innocent," he spat, "what makes you innocent? You are fraternizing with the enemy! By going back to him with our secrets, you're letting them suck the public dry!"

Panicking, I started to cry. "No. He's kind and gentle and won't hurt anyone!"

"Is that what he told you when he slurped Kaleb's blood from his little travel mug?"

I shook my head and tried to control my breathing. "He only did it because Kaleb hurt me Titus! You know that! He's never hurt anyone that wasn't a threat!"

"And what happens when someone else wrongs you, Hermione? Like the lady who took your parking spot, or the guy that sold you a faulty car? He's going to get pissed and someone else's life is going to be taken!" He raised the dagger over me and I let out another cry.

"Titus, you're not a killer! You're better than this. Let me go, please!"

There was nothing I could do - his emotions were gone. Perhaps he had to turn it off to go through with it. I turned my face away from him and closed my eyes as tight as I could, bracing for the pain I knew was on course. I kept the image of Draco in my mind, something sweet to keep with me forever. _I'm sorry I failed. I didn't find you._

I waited for what seemed like to an eternity, but the pain of the dagger never came. I could feel the weight of Titus still on me, though he had a slight tremble now. I opened one eye and saw his hands still raised above me, but his face no longer held such contempt as before.

"Titus." I said hoarsely.

He swallowed once and dropped his head, the dagger fell out of his grip and clattered onto the gravel beside me.

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and went limp with relief. The pressure on my hips released and I was once again on my feet before I knew what was happening. Titus' face was so close to mine that I could feel the heat of his breath. "I want you to listen carefully," he growled, "I am taking pity on you once, I am not going to do it again. Stay away from me. I don't want you or your bloodsucking abomination to come near us ever again. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill both of you. Is that clear?"

"Thank you." I whimpered.

Titus released me roughly. "Get the hell away from here."

I turned away and started to run full speed away from the estate.

* * *

Dusk was fast approaching as I walked briskly toward the address Falina gave me. I'd gotten horribly lost and I wasn't going to ask anyone for directions. Slowly the industrial portion of San Francisco faded away and was replaced by dilapidated homes with no windows or doors. I noticed a few that had some roof missing. Surely this wasn't where Draco was living? We never talked much about it, but judging by the way he dressed, it always seemed to me like he had money.

I looked at the scrap of paper again and at the crumbling edge of the sidewalk. _8721_. My breath caught and I felt a wave of panic set into my skin. _This is it. I'm closer than I have been in months._

I walked up the path, leaves crunching underneath my sneakers. My heart slammed against my ribcage so hard it was almost painful. Climbing the stairs, I knocked on the door and waited. When no one replied, I frowned.

"Hello? Falina?" I knocked again and the door slipped open.

I slipped through and looked around. Everything around me was broken and covered in grime. It looked as though no one had inhabited the place in years. "Falina?" I called again. The rickety floorboards creaked underneath my weight as I continued further into the house. "I'm here Falina! It's Hermione!" I found a staircase at the back of the house and started to climb them. Surely with all of this racket she'd been able to hear me.

"Hello?" I called again, growing weary. What if Titus followed me and somehow got to her before I did? I would've heard them, right? "Draco?" I called out tentatively, but there was nothing but silence. I went down a long hallway with a door at the end of it. The door was a dark red with large cracks down the middle, the doorknob was large and brass with an ornate design with a high quality that unmatched the rest of the house.

My hand slipped on the knob, sweaty from nerves. With a quick twist, the door swung open and I stood in the frame, examining the room. There was a bed in the corner with a wrought-iron frame. It looked as though it was white at one point, however many years of mistreatment dinged it. All windows were boarded up, but there were skinny beams of sunlight forcing their way through.

Broken crates and boxes littered the corners of the room and my unease grew at the dust that collected on the tops of them. Clearly a soul hadn't lived here in years at the very least. I took a step in the room and the floorboards creaked even louder than before. I swallowed hard and fully entered the room. As I looked around, it was as though time stood still from the nineteen forties, but I knew it not to be true. This neighborhood wasn't even around until the seventies.

I turned and noticed a door in the brightest white. _Okay Draco...this must be a clue. I'm going for it._ My hand reached for the knob and I pulled it open.

"Falina!" I cried, crouching by her.

She was curled in the corner with her arms around her legs. Her complexion was pale and had a wax-like appearance that unsettled me more than it should have. Something was not right. "Falina?" My voice grew quieter and I couldn't take my eyes off her. "Are you okay? Where's Draco?"

Her eyes finally raised to mine and I took an inch back. They were dark as night, darker than Draco's had ever been. I'd always felt safe around Falina, but now she felt even more like a predator.

"Foolish girl," she spat, "did you really think Draco was here?"

"But you said he would be. You're his mother, you said he would be here!" My brows knit in confusion. "What's going on? Why are you hiding in the closet? Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Something told me to give Falina even more space. The nagging feeling that something was wrong rose in my throat like bile.

I closed my eyes. "You don't know Draco at all, do you?"

She smiled and I was sure I'd never seen anything so sinister. "You should really get better control of your emotions, Hermione. They make you _weak_." She slowly got to her feet and took a step toward me. "I could read your despair from miles away. Your heart is an open book."

I was too frightened to move from my crouching position. I exhaled slowly, never taking my gaze off hers. "Are you going to kill me?" _Come on brain, that fight of flight hormone can kick in at any time..._

"Of course I am, dear." She smiled again.

I rose from my spot and raced to the door but she was to it in an instant. I gasped and stopped in my tracks as to not run right in her arms. "I've been looking for you a very long time, Hermione." She said softly.

"What?" I was trembling.

"The second I saw you on that beach," her voice was soft as a whisper, "I knew I needed to have you."

"H-have me?"

Falina stroked my cheek with the back of her hand and I felt my skin crawl. "I had a daughter once," she began, "she was beautiful, just like you. Everything was just how it was supposed to be. We were going to spend an eternity with one another, living the lives we should have." Her eyes darkened and her mouth formed a deep grimace. "Those plans, however, were thwarted by a certain slayer named Titus."

His name on her lips was full of contempt and I pressed myself further into the door, breath shaky with fear. "H-how did you know Titus?"

"Oh don't be foolish. The Desmond clan have been known for centuries, before you were even a particle in space. They _killed_ my daughter, Hermione. He killed her without a second thought. He hurt me so deeply, I knew from that moment on I would not rest until I sought vengeance. I was, however, giving up hope. Until you came along, wondering on the beach like a lost puppy. I saw you and knew I could have back what I so desperately wanted." Falina smiled again and pulled back the hair around my neck, "a daughter."

"No, Falina please." I shook my head.

She smiled again. I didn't think it could get more terrifying, but she once again proved me wrong. "What's wrong dear? Afraid your precious Draco won't love you when you're no longer a fragile human?" She chuckled. "He lusted for you, yes, but did he love you? I think not."

I turned my head away from her and stayed silent. Falina's eyes sparkled with jubilation. "You agree, don't you?" When I still didn't respond, she let out a short burst of laughter. "Pathetic. You're searching all over the world for a vampire that simply desires your body."

"No." I murmured. "I don't believe that."

"Maybe not," she came close to my ear, "but there's a part of you that does believe it, regardless how small. What matters is it's there."

I pushed myself past her and ran to a window, yanking on the boards covering them. I could hear her approach me and I worked faster. I wasn't necessarily sure what I was going to do if I got the boards off but I thought it would be a good start.

"Your escape is futile. I am going to make you my daughter, Hermione and we're going to be happy. You won't ever have to worry if anyone will want you, or be a part of a family that doesn't want or appreciate you. We can be happy, Hermione. Don't you want that?"

"I don't want to be a vampire." I grimaced, feeling the splinters in my fingers as I worked the planks. She and I both knew there was no point in my trying to escape, I just needed something else to focus on besides my imminent death. "I don't want to be a part of your family, I have one of my own. It might not be terribly big but it's mine. Please, don't do this." I finally stopped to look at her. "If you cared about me like you say then you'll let me go."

She touched my face and smiled. "Oh sweetheart. You know I can't do that. This is what needs to be done, and I shall do it."

"Then why are you wasting your time?!" I exploded, angry and scared. "Why draw it along? Just kill me!"

"Don't you know the cat likes to play with its victims?" She took my hands in hers. "However you are going to be my daughter, so I will cut the playtime short." She let go of my hands and grasped my shoulders so tightly I winced. My arms came up from between us and I knocked her hands away, racing through the door.

"No!" Falina screamed. In an instant, she was in front of me again. I kicked her legs from underneath her and she started to fall. It seemed like it was happening in slow motion as Falina got hold of my jacket and pulled me to her. Over we went from the second floor to the foyer below. Falina fell on her back and I was able to turn in time for my side to take the brunt of the impact and not my head. The blow took my breath away and I gasped for air. The old floorboards groaned under our weight and started to shift.

Without thinking, I slid out of my jacket and wrenched myself onto my stomach as clouds of dust billowed around us. I started to crawl away as the boards beneath me cracked open to the basement below. My nails dug into the rug as I tugged myself away from the gaping hole now in the floor. I pulled myself into a sitting position, panting. I then noticed Falina was gone.

Granted she was a vampire, but a frail one. She didn't have the same amount of strength I noticed in Draco. Maybe the fall stunned her long enough for my escape? I wasn't going to take the chance that I was wrong.

I clambered to my feet and gasped at the pain in my right rib. I clutched it gingerly and half-hobbled half-ran to the door and wrenched it open.

"Not so fast." Falina grinned at me.

I inhaled sharply in surprise and almost lost my balance backward into the hole in the floor. With a shout of rage, Falina came at me and backed me so hard into the back wall that I gasped. My head bounced off the wall with a resounding _thud_. Bright spots filled my vision and a deep ache took place at the base of my skull.

"You had to make it difficult." She growled. Her hair was pulled in every direction, covered in dust and debris. It only added to her menace. "I'm going to have to keep a good eye on you, just like my first daughter. You're as feisty as she was."

I was able to free my hands from her and wrapped them around her neck. "I'm. Not. Your. Daughter!" Every word spoken was an effort I wasn't sure I had. I squeezed her neck as hard as I could to keep her away, but I could feel my muscles giving way. Titus and the others taught me well, but inescapably, she was a vampire and I a human.

"Say goodbye Hermione." She sneered, inching closer to my neck.

"Never." I gasped, using the last bit of strength I had to knee her in the side. Her grip on me loosened out of surprise and I thrust my elbow into her jaw. Her head jerked back and I was able to slip past her. The door had been left open and I ran to it as fast as I could. It slammed shut and I ran straight into it, Falina crushing me against it. Her weight was almost unbearable on my ribs and I knew this time that it was over. There was nothing I could do now, no part of her that I could reach.

"Fine - you win Falina. Turn me into a vampire," my cheek was flush against the door as I panted, "but I will not go with you willingly. The second you turn away, I'm gone! You may change me but you will _never_ have my loyalty!"

"Well then, it seems as though I will never turn my back on you again." Her breath was thick in the shell of my ear. "That's what mothers are for."

She opened her mouth and from the corner of my eye I could see her canines sharpen. I heard the cocking of a gun and the sound of something piercing flesh. Falina's mouth opened wider, but not to bite me, she was in pain. I turned myself around in her grip and noticed a thick piece of wood bulging from her back. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Immediately, I looked up in search of my savior. A tall girl with brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail holding a crossbow was standing across the foyer. She was wearing a white tank top and dark jeans, and some sort of protective black padding around her torso, arms, and legs.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

She finally lowered her weapon. "Well, that's not quite the thank you one expects after saving a life." Her English accent was crisp and to the point. "But I suppose it'll do."

"Of course, I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you so much." I exhaled and shakily walked to her. "I'm Hermione."

"I know who you are." She said quickly, removing black leather gloves from her hands.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

She finally looked at me and her eyes were the prettiest cornflower blue I'd ever seen. "Of course. You're Draco's fancy."

I took a step forward. "You know Draco? How? Where is he?"

"Easy now Killer," she held a hand out to me and picked up a black bag on the floor beside her. "I will tell you everything soon enough, but for now, we need to get out of here before we're spotted. Follow close behind and don't stop, no matter what you hear." She hiked the bag on her shoulder and turned around to me again.

"I'm Fi, by the way."

 


End file.
